Jugarreta del destino
by gaby5827
Summary: Inuyasha sin querer engaña a su prometida con otra mujer... pero lo mas grave de todo es que sin saberlo engaño a su prometida con su propia cuñada
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: **" Lo que nos unió "**

Se movió perezosamente cuando el sol empezó a molestarle en el rostro… había tomado tanto la noche anterior… tanto… que ni siquiera recordaba el porqué, ni donde estaba…

–Rayos… maldito Miroku – Dijo un desorientado y enojado Inuyasha recordando parte de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_Flash back_

Un peli-plata se encontraba con unas ganas de asesinar a alguien… más específicamente al desgraciado que se había atrevido a ir a su fiesta de compromiso a decirle a Su querida Kikyo que no la había olvidado

–Te juro que no lo quiero… solo…solo fue un error - decía una chica de largo cabello azabache tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

–Pues él sonaba tan convencido de lo que decía- dijo esto mientras la tomaba por los antebrazos – me ha dejado en ridículo… todos me veían como el idiota que se casaría con una… una –no termino lo que iba a decir…no podía, porque a pesar de todo la amaba… a pesar de lo que el miserable de Naraku había dicho… la lanzo a un sofá que se encontró en la habitación y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

_Fin flash back_

Un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en una joven que se encontraba acostada boca abajo a su lado… solo era visible su larga cabellera azabache, parte de la cual cubría su rostro y la otra caía hasta la mitad de su blanca espalda como si fuera una pequeña cascada…

–Kikyo? – dijo confundido en un pequeño susurro… solo recordaba haberla dejado en la habitación de su casa, pero ahora estaba allí… con ella y no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí – Kikyo … como llegamos a… - pero su boca no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar las ondas en las cuales terminaba el cabello de Kikyo - Ondas?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de un salto de la cama -"que hice?" – Fue lo primero que pensó… pero el creciente dolor de cabeza y los nervios que se empezaron a apoderar de él, no le permitieron pensar más… tomo y se colocó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El sonido de un celular hizo que empezara a moverse en la cama, hasta que abrió perezosamente sus ojos color café, lo primero que sintió fue la terrible jaqueca que tenía.

–Auch – Dijo tocándose la cabeza con las dos manos y observando posteriormente su alrededor… definitivamente no estaba en su habitación – Que bien…ahora a donde me abra traído Sango – dijo esto dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro… observo detenidamente el lugar y le pareció que era un hotel – Mi madre va a matarme por no ir a dormir a casa – cogió la cartera que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama y saco el celular, tenía diez llamadas perdidas… tres eran de Koga su novio o mejor dicho su ex-novio desde anoche – Idiota – dijo con una mueca de desagrado… las otras siete llamadas eran de Sango… su mejor amiga… marco para devolverle la llamada.

–Sango donde te metiste y porque me dejaste en un hotel?

–Kagome?... al fin – Dijo preocupada – en un hotel?... que hotel? – dijo esto sonando un poco sorprendida.

–Pues… –sin ponerle mucha atención a la pregunta… observo el lugar y en una mesita de noche había un folleto y una llave – pues… en la Perla de Shikon – dijo mientras leía y después miraba las llaves – en la habitación 257… así que por favor ven rápido que mamá va a matarme –dijo esto último en un tono preocupado, colgó y se levantó de la cama, estaba un poco mareada y con todo el cuerpo adolorido –"definitivamente será la primera y última vez que tome – pensaba mientras se sostenía de una de las paredes hasta llegar al baño.

Al pasar cerca del espejo por fin se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, lo cual la extraño demasiado y empezó a observarse frente a este… no solo pudo notar que su cuerpo no tenía absolutamente nada que lo cubriera… en su cuello además habían pequeños moretones, se empezó a observar con mayor detenimiento… en sus caderas también habían moretones en forma de lo que parecían ser dedos… pero solo abrió los ojos como platos y tembló ligeramente cuando observo en su entrepierna lo que parecía ser restos de sangre… corrió a la cama, al llegar sus ojos se abrieron incluso más que antes y un pequeño grito escapo de su garganta … allí estaba la prueba… si momentos antes tenía sospechas de lo que había sucedido, ya no quedaba ninguna duda… había perdido su virginidad y lo peor de todo era que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido… solo se devolvió al baño y vomito entre sollozos.

_Flash back_

Se encontraba marcando por cuarta vez el número de su novio… Koga… a pesar de que él era cinco años mayor que ella y que su madre se había opuesto en un principio por la diferencia de edades, ya tenían casi cuatro meses de noviazgo.

–Kagome que haces? – dijo Sango al entrar a la habitación de su amiga… ellas eran mejores amigas, a pesar de que Sango era tres años mayor

–Pues estoy llamando a Koga… pero le he marca cuatro veces y nada – decía mientras sumaba esto también a su enojo, ya que hace una semana su madre le había dicho que ese día seria la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana mayor… justo el día de su cumpleaños y todo porque a su querida hermana, según ella se le había olvidado –no le he podido avisar en donde nos vamos a encontrar –dijo mientras volvía a marcar y obtenía el mismo resultado.

–De verdad piensas irte… le arruinarías la noche a tu hermana… además no conocerás al único hombre en el planeta capaz de soportar a la no muerte – dijo esto de forma burlona al referirse a la forma tan fría de ser de Kikyo.

–Sango! –dijo reprendiéndola entre risas –no creo que le importe mucho que no esté – dijo de una forma muy triste – y además si no fuera por ese tal noviecito Mi noche no se hubiese arruinado… no podía ser otro día, si no hoy… debe de ser un odioso y… –pero en ese momento abrieron la llamada y una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero se borró casi inmediatamente al escuchar una voz femenina llamando a Su novio a la cama y este le respondía…sus ojos quedaron como platos y colgó… Koga, el hombre que decía amarla la había engañado.

–Sango… vámonos ya –dijo con la voz calmada, mientras una pequeña lagrima traviesa surcaba su mejilla.

–Pero y Kog…–No termino de hablar porque vio como la chica, la cual llevaba un vestido negro semi–ajustado un poco más arriba de las rodillas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta, salía de la habitación… solo tomo su chaqueta que se encontraba en un pequeño mueble y salió detrás de su amiga rumbo a la discoteca donde habían planeado ir después de que Kagome tomara "prestada" la identificación de su hermana.

_Fin flash back_

–Kagome dónde estás? –Dijo Sango entrando a la habitación… al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del año se dirigió a este –Kagome… que te paso –dijo muy sorprendida al observar a su amiga abrazada a sus piernas sentada en el piso llorando y desnuda… esta solo levanto el rostro.

–Sango… creo… creo que me… violaron –dijo para posteriormente llorar como si fuera la última vez que lo haría… Sango solo abrió los ojos como platos, único movimiento que fue capaz de realizar al escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

* * *

Bueno esta es mi primera historia... espero que les guste y espero cualquier opinión por parte de ustedes

Bueno Karen T. cumplí

gaby5827


	2. Chapter 2: Así es el amor o no?

**Capitulo II: Así es el amor o no?**

-Que haces Kikyo? –pregunto la señora Higurashi entrando a la habitación de su hija mayor –vas a salir? –dijo con el ceño fruncido al observar a su hija con una falda color negra que le daba por encima de las rodillas y una camisa tipo top roja ajustada –creí que no tendrías ánimos de hacer nada… como Inuyasha no te ha llamado después de lo de anoche.

-Pues… voy a salir con unas amigas –dijo empezando a colocarse unos tacones negros –me invitaron a cine y luego a bailar –al decir esto su madre hizo un gesto de desaprobación –que prefieres verme llorando…además el vendrá antes de lo que piensas-dijo con su típica fría voz y mirada.

-Hija… puedo preguntarte algo – dijo mirando a la joven esperando su consentimiento, pero como esta no dijo nada continúo –quien ese joven?… Naraku… es cierto lo que dijo, es que me preo… –no termino de hablar ya que Kikyo la interrumpió.

-Ya mamá deja de ser tan dramática… no deberías de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia –dijo en tono aburrido –yo tengo todo bajo control… además de mí no es de quien deberías preocuparte sabes… deberías de hacerlo por mi pequeña hermana que no vino a dormir a noche.

-Sango llamo y dijo que se quedó a dormir en su casa.

-Hay madre a veces eres tan… ingenua –dijo con indiferencia, pero al ver la cara de confusión de su madre continuo –sabes no deberías de permitir que una niña como Kagome tenga un novio tan mayor… solo cumplió quince ayer y ya tiene un novio de mi edad… tu qué crees que hacen?... solo jugar a las muñecas –dijo esto último de forma burlona saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir nada más.

* * *

Todavía en el baño del hotel Sango trataba de consolar a su amiga… sin mayor éxito.

-Kagome y si… esas marcas que tienes solo son por una alergia por algo que tomaste ayer –dijo una no muy convencida Sango tratando de animar a su amiga –bueno… aunque no hay forma de explicar el resto… y si fue Koga –dijo de forma enojada.

-No creo –dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz tratando de calmarse –no había forma que supiera donde estábamos y el no sería capaz de hacerme algo como esto… además él estaba muy ocupado… será mejor olvidar todo y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado –dijo esto en tono resignado –Sango por favor no le digas nada a mi madre –mirando a su amiga de forma suplicante.

-Pero Kag.-tratando de replicar, Pero Kagome no la Dejo

-Eres mi amiga o no… solo quiero olvidar lo que aquí sucedió, por favor –dijo de forma suplicante –solo ayúdame a arreglarme… pásame mi ropa si, para irnos de este lugar – sin más remedio la castaña salió del baño a buscar la ropa de su amiga, lanzando improperios en su camino contra el animal que se había atrevido a tocarla.

* * *

–Tardaste mucho… creí que tendría que ir a buscarte –dijo un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre –mi querida Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado y levantándose del sofá donde la esperaba.

–Mi madre se puso insoportable –dijo con cara de fastidio – porque hiciste eso? –pero el hombre la miro con cara de confusión –no te hagas el desentendido…porque arruinaste mi fiesta…porque tenías que contar todo precisamente en Mi compromiso –dijo de forma enojada cruzando los brazos.

–Ah eso –dijo de forma aburrida –te había dicho que te olvidaras de esa tontería… pero no me hiciste caso –dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de los negros mechones del cabello de Kikyo, pero esta le aparto la mano con un poco de brusquedad –además deberías de agradecer que no les dije toda la verdad –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–No tenías ningún derecho… creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros –dijo de forma enojada, pero el hombre la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a besar sus hombros descubiertos –Naraku –dijo en un pequeño susurro –no deberías hacerlo… sabes que me casare con Inuyasha… yo lo amo –dijo con los ojos cerrados y con voz temblorosa, pero en ese mismo instante Naraku la volteo con brusquedad y la agarro por su delgado y blanco cuello.

–Solo te lo diré una vez –dijo con una mirada llena de furia, pero hablando tranquilamente, mientras Kikyo intentaba separar inútilmente la mano del hombre de su cuello –seguirás pensando en esa estupidez… pero tú me perteneces… eres Mia y las cosas se terminan cuando yo lo decida… entiendes Kikyo –dijo esto último tirándola en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación… se posiciono arriba de la joven y empezó a besarla… esta se resistía, tratando de apartarlo… pero una vez más se rindió a sus besos como tantas veces lo había hecho… una vez más había caído en las garras de aquel demonio.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que paso aquello… no había llamado a Kikyo porque se sentía culpable… si culpable… acusaba a Kikyo de haberlo engañado, pero la gran vergüenza que sintió en esos momentos y el ego totalmente por el piso, no permitieron que la dejase defenderse… solo la señalo… la culpo de algo que en realidad no sabía si era cierto… pero lo más paradójico es que solo unas horas después él había hecho lo mismo de lo que acusaba a su novia de casi un año.

_Flash de nuevo_

Después de salir del hotel pidió un taxi, ya que Miroku se había quedado con el de él y aunque lo tuviera en las condiciones en que se encontraba no hubiese llegado muy lejos la noche anterior… al llegar a su apartamento se ducho y se acostó en su cama, se estaba quedando dormido cuando un ruido en la cocina hizo que se levantara y fuera casi corriendo hacia dónde provenía el ruido.

–Cuantas veces te he dicho que mientras yo no este no quiero que vengas… espero que no haigas traído a una mujer como la última vez –dijo en tono enojado al observar como un joven revisaba la nevera.

–Hola Inuyasha – saludo un joven de su misma edad, pero de ojos azules y cabello negro hasta debajo de las orejas… solo un poco más largo que el de Inuyasha –donde te habías metido… me dejaste tirado anoche –dijo sin poner atención a las acusaciones de su amigo –no será que te fuiste a divertir a otro lugar acompañado de una fémina –dijo con una mirada picara.

–Pues es algo que no te incumbe –dijo un poco sonrojado en un tono molesto… Miroku era su amigo desde hace años, pero era un mujeriego y en algunas ocasiones un pervertido –además no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió… solo haber despertado con aquella mujer, a la cual ni siquiera le vi el rostro –dijo pensando en voz altas, por lo cual cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku lo había escuchado salió de la cocina hacia su habitación.

–Lo sabía… tu si habías disfrutado –dijo de forma burlona siguiendo a Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Inuyasha le cerró la puerta de la habitación en las narices.

_Fin flash back_

Se levantó de la cama… se había encerrado en su habitación esperando a que Miroku se fuera… pero el cansancio lo venció y termino durmiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Se bañó y salió hacia la cocina únicamente con la sudadera que se había colocado… pero hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver a Miroku preparando el desayuno.

–Creí que ya te habías largado –dijo de forma aburrida, mientras tomaba asiento –bueno al menos hiciste el desayuno hoy.

–Ya recordaste todo lo que sucedió – dijo con una mirada picara, mientras le colocaba el desayuno que le había preparado.

–Pues si… pero ya te había dicho que es algo que no te incumbe –dijo empezando a comer.

–Pues yo solo quería ayudar –dijo en tono "dolido" –pero si no quieres mi ayuda –dijo esto último haciendo un ademan de irse.

–Hay no es para tanto –dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención del otro chico –pues… recordé parte de lo que sucedió… pues veras…

_Flash de nuevo_

Después de discutir con Kikyo se encontró con Miroku y a pesar de que quería ir a su apartamento, se dejó convencer fácilmente por su amigo de ir a divertirse "sanamente" un rato a la discoteca Sengoku… cuando llegaron se tomó algunos whisky's cortesía de Miroku, el cual lo abandono por irse detrás de una chica de cabello corto, lo más probable era que le fuera pidiendo un hijo.

–Maldito pervertido… nunca cambiara –dijo con una mueca de desaprobación… desde la barra vio a dos chicas en la pista bailando… una castaña y otra morena, a las cuales dos hombres un poco maduros empezaron a molestar , pero la castaña hizo que se fueran muy enojados… observo con mayor detenimiento a las chicas, pero en la posición que estaba solo podía observar la cara de la castaña, a la cual momentos después le cayó en la ropa la bebida que tenía en las mano, porque un chico cerca a ellas la choco sin querer, vio que esta salía de la pista… seguramente al baño…en ese momento la morena giro la cabeza, la observo detenidamente y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

–Kikyo –dijo en un pequeño susurro… para luego terminar de un solo trago su bebida.

_Fin flash back_

–Kikyo? –dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido, pero después se puso totalmente serio y entre cerro los ojos –dime la verdad que te fumaste cuando te quedaste solo –dijo de forma burlona, por lo cual se ganó un golpe de Inuyasha en el brazo izquierdo –Auch –dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo –solo quiero decir que es imposible que confundas a dos personas que lo más probable es que ni siquiera se conozcan… y bueno que más recuerdas.

–Pues además de que me dejaste tirado –al decir esto Miroku frunció el ceño –no me mires así maldito pervertido… recuerdo perfectamente lo que hiciste… en fin… después de un rato me acerque a la chica creyendo que era Kikyo… creo que estaba en peores condiciones que yo, después nos fuimos en taxi hacia la Perla de Shikon… ella solo se dejaba llevar… pedí una habitación y… –no continuo, porque vio como Miroku colocaba una cara de pervertido –el resto no te importa –dijo de forma cortante, por lo cual Miroku puso una cara de decepción –pero lo extraño es que no recuerdo su cara… solo que me recordaba mucho a Kikyo –dijo en un susurro que su amigo apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

–Bueno deberías olvidarte de esa chica… lo más probable es que solo fuera una joven en busca de diversión y lo más seguro es que no vuelvas a verla –dijo de forma seria –y cambiando de tema… ya llamaste a Kikyo.

–No… lo hare más tarde… así que ya puedes irte –dijo al ver que su amigo se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala… este se levantó, pero camino hacia la habitación de Inuyasha y se acostó en la cama –que crees que haces? –dijo en tono molesto.

–Dormir… no vez –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –estoy muy cansado, no dormí bien anoche, el sofá es muy incómodo… cierra la puerta cuando salgas querido amigo –dijo mientras le daba la espalda… maldito Miroku fue lo que dijo entre dientes Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia la puerta… todavía se preguntaba cómo había cometido la gran tontería de conseguirse un amigo como ese –ah se me olvidaba… Yura llamo – Inuyasha paro de golpe –dice que vendrá a Tokio… aunque todavía no tiene fecha definida.

Inuyasha salió cerrando la habitación de un portazo… su vida se estaba complicando… como haría para que Kikyo y Yura no se asesinaran… ninguna de las dos se soportaba… lo cual era comprensible… pero bueno, eso ahora no importaba… agarro el celular que había dejado en la sala y llamo a Kikyo.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo esta hecho para mi amiga Karen T. a mi también me encanta Miroku y bueno has progresado...al menos ya te aprendiste un nombre ja. Bueno Gracias por leer mi historia... especialmente a :

**Coneja**

**Nanani**

**Azucenas45**

Gracias por los reviews... me emocione mucho... bn chais asta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros

**Capitulo III: Encuentros**

Ya habían terminado las clases… esa sería la última semana y después vendrían las vacaciones. Ese día le tocaba irse sola, ya que su madre le había dicho que no podría recogerla… igual su casa se encontraba cerca del colegio. Iba caminando un poco distraída, hasta que choco con alguien, por lo cual casi pierde el equilibrio, pero la mano de un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, impidió que callera.

-Koga –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente su cara cambio a una de enojo –que quieres?... si lo que quieres hacer es hablar de lo que sucedió pierdes tu tiempo –dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y empezaba a caminar.

-Kagome espera… por favor –esta se detuvo, pero no se giró –sé que fui un completo idiota… y no tengo excusa… pero yo… -pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Tú lo has dicho… no tienes excusa –dijo mientras retomaba su marcha, pero Koga la detuvo –suéltame… tengo prisa –dijo empezando a enojarse, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre en uno de sus brazos.

-Acepto que cometí una gran estupidez… pero… pero tengo necesidades que… -pero no pudo terminar la frase… Kagome lo había callado con una fuerte bofetada.

-No te atrevas a decirlo… yo confié en ti… entiendes… confiaba en ti –dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar… en ese momento Koga se sintió como una gran basura y por eso la soltó –creo que debo irme –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y se giraba.

-Lo siento yo… no sé qué paso, solo fue un momento de debilidad… ella no es nada… solo es una niña caprichosa… yo te amo Kagome –pero esta empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

-Al fin llegaste –dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta de su casa –Tardaste un poco… creí que te habías arrepentido de venir –dijo tratando de abrazar a Inuyasha, pero este la aparto con delicadeza –porque me tratas así… me duele… sabes que te amo y todo lo que dijo ese hombre es mentira… me duele tanto que no confíes en mi –dijo de forma muy "triste".

-Es que no es fácil… fue muy vergonzoso… quede ante todos en ridículo –dijo de forma enojada mientras colocaba las manos en puño.

-No importa lo que él dijo… yo nunca estaría con otro… yo te amo… soy tuya… entiendes solo tuya –dijo mientras abrazaba al joven… él quiso apartarla, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón no podía creerle…pero en ese momento recordó lo que él había hecho… con qué derecho dudaba de ella, si él se había atrevido a engañarla a pesar de decir amarla.

-Perdona… soy un tonto… no tengo ningún derecho, debí creer en ti –Kikyo lo abrazo más fuerte y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente –no deberías hacerlo… tu madre podría vernos –dijo tratando de apartar sin mayor esfuerzo a la chica que ahora besaba su cuello.

-Tranquilo, ella no está… pero si quieres vamos a mi habitación –dijo mientras lo guiaba entre besos, para evitar que le diera tiempo de resistirse.

Entraron a la habitación de la chica, mientras sus ropas caían a su paso, la acostó en la cama y la observo semidesnuda, era tan hermosa y estaba allí… a su merced… se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de dudar de la mujer que estaba por demostrarle nuevamente en cuerpo y alma que lo amaba… se colocó encima del frágil cuerpo y la empezó a besar… pero cuando incluso él estaba semidesnudo la puerta se abrió repentinamente y el casi cae de la cama por la sorpresa

-Kikyo sabes donde esta ma… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar…sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… su hermana estaba con un hombre a solas y ambos estaban semidesnudos… se giró y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación.

-Estúpida niña… nunca toca la puerta –dijo Kikyo un poco enojada –le he dicho que detesto que entre sin permiso… pero bueno no importa cierto –dijo tratando de besar a Inuyasha… pero este se levantó totalmente sonrojado de la cama –que haces… vuelve… sé que lo deseas –dijo esto último de forma seductora.

-No creo que deberíamos… además creo que es mejor que vayas a hablar con… tu hermana –dijo de forma dudosa –supongo que ella es tu hermana menor –dijo mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

-Si… esa es la pequeña metiche… la bebe de la casa –dijo con cara de fastidio mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha por la cintura –de que te preocupas… de la "inocencia" de Kagome… con el novio que tiene no creo que no sepa sobre el tema –dijo de forma burlona, pero al ver al chico con el ceño fruncido lo soltó –está bien mejor salgamos… porque mi querida hermanita puede contarle a mi madre sobre este pequeño incidente… baja mientras me arreglo si –Inuyasha termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama tratando de normalizar la respiración, a pesar de haberlo visto, todavía no lo podía creer… había visto a su hermana… la perfecta, su ejemplo a seguir… besándose con un hombre y ambos estaban semidesnudos… tan solo de recordarlo su cara se colocaba totalmente como un tomate. El sonido del celular la devolvió a la realidad, era Koga, la última persona con la cual querría hablar en ese momento, apago el celular y salió a prepararse algo de comer… igual tenía mucha hambre y por lo visto su hermana no se desocuparía por ahora. Cuando iba por el pasillo, choco con alguien… antes de que callera alguien la tomo por la cintura

–Disculpa… estas bien –dijo Inuyasha observando a la chica que tenía en brazos y que parecía desorientada… le pareció haberla visto antes, por lo cual la observo detenidamente… se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que era ella… nuca olvidaría su rostro… era idéntica a Kikyo, bueno en realidad no, ya que esta era una versión un poco infantil de ella y a diferencia de su prometida esta niña poseía unos expresivos ojos color cafés –tú debes ser la hermana de Kikyo… son muy parecidas –dijo con una sonrisa, pero la joven seguía concentrada viendo esos ojos… tan raros e hipnotizantes –Kagome, cierto –en ese momento reacciono e inmediatamente se sonrojo al recordar lo que había visto y se soltó rápidamente del agarre… el solo la miro un poco confundido por cómo había reaccionado –disculpa por… lo que sucedió hace un momento –dijo al entender el porqué de la gran incomodidad de la joven…pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo llego Kikyo

–Ah veo que ya se conocieron –dijo mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha –Kagome él es mi prometido Inuyasha Taisho… bueno si mamá llega antes de que vuelva, dile que salimos a comer… ah… recuerda pórtate bien mientras estás sola… pequeña –dijo de forma burlona mientras bajaba las escaleras, a su pequeña hermana, la cual se sonrojo y se devolvió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación al sentir como una penetrante mirada dorada se posaba en ella con mucha curiosidad.

–También fue un gusto – dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como la chica se devolvía, muy seguramente a su habitación… definitivamente sí que era bien rara como Kikyo le había comentado, pero por alguna razón él no la podía dejar de mirar… le parecía haberla visto antes, como si ya hubiese vivido esa escena con ella… un deja vu… y no solo era por su gran parecido con Kikyo o sí?... – "si… debe de ser por eso" – pensó mientras era jalado por su prometida hasta el auto de él.

* * *

–Que vistes que cosa –volvió a preguntar por tercera vez Sango totalmente sorprendida, por lo cual Kagome la miro con el ceño fruncido, por tratar de hacer que volviera a repetir lo que había visto –no pongas esa cara… sé que te lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero entiende, yo creí que la no muerta pues… tú me entiendes –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo –sí que cambio en Londres.

–No, ella no es así… tu sabes lo estricta que era la abuela, ella nunca hubiese dejado que Kikyo hiciera algo inmoral y ella tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo… debió de ser idea de él, no creo que ella lo estuviera haciendo por gusto –Sango rodo los ojos… su amiga sí que era ingenua… tanto, que en ocasiones como esta le molestaba, iba a hacer un comentario, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

–Espero que no te moleste… igual si es así no importa –dijo Kikyo con su típico tono de voz después de entrar en la habitación –espero que no le digas nada a mamá sobre… –dijo girando a ver a Sango con cara de pocos amigos… no era que la chica le cayera del todo mal, pero porque siempre tenía que estar como una garrapata con su hermana en todas partes –lo que paso en la tarde – dijo finalmente, al imaginarse que su hermana no pudo aguantarse y le conto todo a la otra chica.

–No te preocupes… pero no deberías de estar con un hombre a solas en tu habitación y menos en esas circunstancias… incluso si es tu prometido –dijo de forma preocupada, pero Kikyo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio… como quería irse de esa casa, su hermana sí que era bien metiche.

–Ah si –dijo con el ceño fruncido –no me vengas con moralidades como lo hacía la abuela hermanita… fueron cuatro años que la soporte y me sé el sermón de memoria –dijo con cara de fastidio –además, me vas a decir que tú y tu novio nunca han jugado a la mamá y al papá –dijo esto último de forma burlona, provocando un gran sonrojo en su pequeña hermana –no te hagas la moralista con migo… podrás engañar a nuestra madre, pero a mí no –dijo para después girarse –ah… se me olvidaba, no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso –dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

–que pesada –dijo Sango de forma enojada, después de no intervenir por simple cortesía – no entiendo como la soportas –en realidad ella tampoco lo sabía… se había hecho la tonta idea de que a su regreso se llevarían bien…igual que antes… pero no fue así, llevaba solo unas semanas allí y nada… la mayoría de las veces la trataba así, con desdén…como si le fastidiara su presencia, pero no le importaba como la tratara, ella la quería… a pesar de todo ella la quería, eso era lo que debía hacer una buena hermana o no?.

–Sera mejor bajar a comer algo, hace mucho paso la hora de la cena –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, siendo seguida por Sango que la miraba con resignación.

* * *

Había dejado a Kikyo en su casa, a pesar de que ella quería ir a su apartamento… no era que no tuviera ganas de estar con ella a solas, debía de estar loco para no desearlo… ella era perfecta, desde cualquier perspectiva… era simplemente perfecta, desde su perfecta piel semejante a la porcelana, hasta sus ojos y cabello azabache… y ni hablar de aquel cuerpo… todo en ella era perfecto… pero el simple hecho de que no sabía porque había decidido creer en sus palabras, no lo dejaba tranquilo… se preguntaba si había creído en ella porque la amaba o simplemente porque se sentía culpable . Abrió la puerta de su apartamento e inmediatamente distinguió una figura sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala e hizo una cara de fastidio al reconocer a la persona.

–Que haces aquí y como entraste –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar –dijo con aquella fría y tan fastidiosa voz para él, por lo cual volvió a hacer una cara de fastidio –no pongas esa cara el ton… digo tu amigo estaba aquí y me dejo entrar… cualquiera pensaría que no te agrada verme…hermanito –dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y levantándose del sofá donde hasta ahora había esperado.

–Deja de decir tonterías Sesshomaru… no creo que estés aquí solamente porque te haiga hecho falta – dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido –así que ve al grano – dijo mientras el hombre se colocó a unos pasos en frente de él… eran muy parecidos.

–Así que piensas casarte –dijo e Inuyasha solo pudo fruncir el ceño… como rayos se había enterado… él no le había contado a su padre –Yura –pronuncio en un pequeño susurro, que su hermano no alcanzo a escuchar… acaso esa mujer no podía callarse absolutamente nada.

–Vas a desobedecer nuevamente a m.. nuestro padre o cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a pasar para que él se enterara de que te viniste de Londres y además piensas casarte a pesar de que te lo había prohibido –dijo con su típica voz… pero en su mirada solo se reflejaba la burla y conociendo a su hermano, eso solo significaba una cosa… estaba en problemas.

–Pues ese tema solo nos incumbe a nuestro padre y a mi… así que no veo la razón de que sigas aquí –dijo esto último con impaciencia… como detestaba que su hermano se aprovechara de cualquier situación para hacerlo rabiar… en ese momento escucho unos pasos a su espalda, se giró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a una anciana que llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

–Hay mis pequeños están nuevamente juntos –dijo con emoción dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa para poder abrazar al joven –porque te viniste sin avisar y porque te vas a casar siendo tan joven, apenas tienes diecinueve años… eres casi un niño… tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho pequeño –dijo de forma maternal… y de que otra forma podía hablarle Kaede a esos chicos que eran como sus hijos… los había visto nacer y los había cuidado cuando sus respectivas madres habían muerto.

–Nana, te he dicho que no me digas así… ya no soy un niño, tengo casi veinte –dijo en forma de berrinche, como lo haría cualquier niño, por lo cual la anciana soltó una risita –y no le avise a nadie porque mi padre quería que terminara de estudiar en Londres, pero el semestre que me hace falta lo puedo terminar a distancia… y en cuanto al matrimonio, yo la amo y lo siento, pero ni tú, ni mi padre me harán cambiar de opinión.

–Pues él se enojó mucho al principio… pero ya cambio de parecer, aunque todavía no lo convence mucho la idea del matrimonio… pero ya te comprometiste con la chica, así que ya no hay nada que hacer y cree que después del matrimonio es mejor que trabajes en la empresa con tu hermano… porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros a la casa –dijo con mucha emoción, pero el mayor de los chicos le dio una mirada asesina… no era suficiente que su padre le impusiera que trabajara con el fastidioso de su medio hermano, para que ahora quisieran que viviera nuevamente con él –No me mires así pequeño… esa también es su casa –dijo esto a modo de regaño e Inuyasha trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la cara de su hermano mayor… él no era el único que odiaba ese apelativo… del cual al parecer nunca se librarían.

–Hagan lo que quieran –dijo recobrando su típica pose –nos vamos… espero que por su bien Jaken este abajo –dijo empezando a caminar a la salida… la anciana le hizo un ademan a Inuyasha para que este, se bajara hasta su altura y poder despedirse con un beso en la frente.

–Mañana vengo a ayudarte con las cosas pequeño –dijo la anciana antes de salir…si, definitivamente jamás se libraría de ese apelativo… dio un suspiro de cansancio y se acostó en un sofá, su vida sí que estaba cambiando, desde el mismo instante en que Kikyo le dijo que volvería a Tokio por la muerte de su abuela… todo cambio… pero cualquier cosa por estar al lado de ella valía la pena, después de todo la amaba y ella a él, y en menos de un mes al fin se casaría… era lo que pensaba hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

–Nana…porque tenías que venir tan temprano –dijo un adormilado Inuyasha, mientras era jalado hacia el baño por Kaede.

–Báñate rápido Inuyasha, sabes que tu hermano se enojara si no estamos antes del desayuno… quiere asegurarse de que no vayas a hacer un desastre en la mudanza –dijo esto antes de cerrar la puerta… solo le hizo caso porque lo había llamado por su nombre, lo cual significaba que era muy enserio lo que decía . Unos minutos después escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta –Jaken al fin llegaste… te quedaras y organizaras todo, nosotros nos iremos a la casa –escucho como la anciana le daba órdenes a alguien… pero este decía algo como solo recibo ordenes de mi amo –quieres que le diga a Sesshomaru que me desobedeciste como la última vez… hay mira él es el nuevo chofer Jaken –dijo al ver que Inuyasha salía del baño –bueno cámbiate y nos vamos….Jaken no querrás desobedecer a tu otro jefe o si – dijo mientras salían de la habitación y el chofer le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Después de arreglase fueron a la mansión Taisho, donde decidió ocupar la misma habitación que ocupaba antes de irse a vivir a Londres con su padre. Decidió dormir un poco después de comer, pero cuando tenía algunos minutos de estar en la habitación, entro una mujer de cabello corto y reflejos verdes, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido muy ceñido y corto de color negro.

–Yura… que haces aquí –dijo con sorpresa al observar a la voluptuosa chica acercándose a la cama.

–Querido… no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba acariciar a Inuyasha, pero este se levantó –vaya… creí que ya no te provocaba ninguna clase de reacción –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta –pues decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, acaso Miroku no te lo dijo… además así podre asistir a tu boda… con Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se acomodaba en la cama –no te sentirías mejor acá…podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

–La última vez que nos vimos te dije que me voy a casar y no quiero que hagas nada para dañar a Kikyo –dijo mientras la mujer se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

–Hay sí que eres aguafiestas… yo ya lo entendí, ya acepte que tienes tan mal gusto… tranquilo o acaso le tienes miedo a algo –dijo acercándose peligrosamente –hay se me hace tarde amor … que lastima, tengo que salir… pero más tarde nos vemos –dijo intentándole dar un beso en los labios, pero como este se a parto, se lo dio en la mejilla y salió… inmediatamente Inuyasha salió de la habitación para donde se encontraba el origen de ese problema…porque estaba seguro que esa era la única persona en el mundo que haría cualquier cosa para fastidiarlo.

–Que es lo que pretendes –dijo entrando en la oficina que tenía su hermano en la casa –porque Yura está aquí.

–Tan rápido se te olvidaron los modales –dijo con indiferencia sin voltear a mirarlo – así que ya vistes a mi invitada… llego anoche y piensa quedarse hasta tu boda –dijo en el mismo tono, mientras tecleaba en un computador portátil.

–Con qué derecho la invitaste…debiste consultarme, sabes que ella fue mi ex novia…supongo que solo lo hiciste para fastidiarme – dijo empezando a enojarse

–No tenía por qué consultarlo… es mi casa también y yo puedo invitar a quien quiera, además a mí no me interesa los problemas de faldas en que estés metido –dijo observando por primera vez a su hermano y levantándose de la silla– y no tengo tiempo de discutir por cosas sin importancia –dijo dejando a un Inuyasha muy enojado… desde cuando Sesshomaru era un alma caritativa… aunque él lo negara sabía que era así, solo quería molestarlo y había encontrado la mejor forma de hacer… definitivamente había sido mala idea mudarse, debió intuir que su "querido" hermano no se quedaría de brazos cruzados… pero lo que más le preocupaba no era vivir con Yura, aunque esta fuera la tentación hecha cuerpo, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, como haría para que Kikyo no se diera cuenta que viviría bajo el mismo techo que su ex novia y la persona que ella más detestaba en el universo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor :** Bueno en la idea original Yura no iba a formar parte de la historia... pero a Karen T. le gusto tanto que me pregunto si la mencionaría y pues no me pareció tan mala idea... en cuanto a Sesshomaru, que puedo decir... solo no me puede resistir (es que quien podría).

Bueno gracias a todos especialmente a los que dejan reviews...me emociona leerlos.

Gracias a :

**Elena 79**

**Coneja **

**Azucenas45**

**aky9110**

Espero que les guste... chai.

gaby5827


	4. Chapter 4: Inicia el Juego

Capitulo IV: **Inicia el juego**

Allí estaba totalmente aburrida… tenía casi tres horas esperando a que su hermana se decidiera por uno de los tantos vestidos de novia que le habían mostrado… simplemente ninguno le gustaba, ya fuera por muy simples o muy ostentosos… porque tenía que desperdiciar sus preciadas vacaciones estando allí, solamente sentada, sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta, lo cual hacia porque su madre se lo había pedido, porque estaba segura que si hubiese sido por Kikyo, esta estaría allí sola.

-Kagome –llamo Kikyo por primera vez desde que habían llegado –ayúdame a colocarme este vestido –a lo cual Kagome sonrió como respuesta y se levantó. En ese momento Kikyo recibió un mensaje –"rayos… que voy a hacer" –pensó mientras leía el mensaje.

-Que sucede Kikyo –dijo la chica preocupada, al ver que su hermana se había quedado totalmente concentrada.

-Nada… solo apurémonos, ya es tarde -dijo entregándole el vestido a Kagome y haciéndole una seña de que se adelantara –y ahora como me deshago de ella… no me dará tiempo de llevarla y si le digo que se vaya sola mamá se enojara… será mejor decirle a Inuyasha que nos recoja–dijo empezando a enviar un mensaje.

* * *

Inuyasha salió del baño en toalla y se encontró a Yura con un bikini muy revelador acostada en la cama

-Que haces aquí… no deberías de entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento –dijo serio –podrías salir voy a arreglarme.

-Amor, sabes que por mí no hay problema… ya te he visto antes o no lo recuerdas –dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él, observando detenidamente las partes del cuerpo de Inuyasha que eran visibles, cuando se colocó enfrente de él lo abrazo por el cuello –pero por lo que veo muchas cosas han cambiado –le dijo esto en el oído y de forma seductora, para luego empezarlo a besarlo en el cuello, pero el chico la aparto.

-No hagas eso – dijo enojado –será mejor que salgas… no quiero sacarte yo.

-Hay tranquilo… solo era broma –dijo de forma burlona

–Pues tus bromas no me están gustando… así que por favor deja de hacerlo, sabes que pierdo la paciencia rápidamente –dijo recuperando su tono habitual

– Esta bien, voy a tratar de controlarme… pero no te prometo nada –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – amor porque en los días que llevo aquí Kikyo no ha venido… no me digas que es por mi culpa –dijo poniendo cara de "tristeza"

-Ella no ha venido, porque está ocupada con algunas cosas que necesita para el matrimonio – en ese momento recibió el mensaje de Kikyo y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación, en donde se encontraba el celular –tengo que irme… podrías salir.

-Está bien, me voy… solo espero que no tardes –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Hola Kagome –dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo un poco a la joven, la cual dio un pequeño salto… a pesar de que ya había pasado más de una semana desde que se habían presentado y verlo de pason un par de veces, ya que trataba de no pasar con él de un hola… seguía poniéndose nerviosa, sin saber porque siempre que veía aquellos ojos –veo que todavía no se ha decidido -dijo con un suspiro sentándose a su lado –y ya escogiste tu vestido –dijo tratando de conversar con la chica que permanecía con la cabeza gacha desde que el llego.

-No… Kikyo dice que es mejor traerlos de Londres… aunque lo veo totalmente innecesario –dijo haciendo por primera vez contacto visual, que dándose momentáneamente hipnotizada, por los ojos del chico… en ese momento llego Kikyo.

-Amor, tardaste –dijo abrazando al joven – podríamos irnos… ninguno de los vestidos me convence –dijo jalando a Inuyasha a la salida, pero en esta se detuvo –sabes deberías de ir con Kagome a dar un paseo y después la llevas a casa –pero Inuyasha la miro confundido –es que una amiga me recomendó un lugar donde dice que venden vestidos muy hermosos, pero sabes como soy e igual creo que tardare mucho y no quiero que se aburran… además recuerda que no puedes ver el vestido que escoja –dijo despidiéndose de ambos, para posteriormente parar un taxi y subir.

Decidieron quedarse en un parque que se encontraba cerca y sentarse en el pasto, después de permanecer un buen rato callados Inuyasha hablo.

–Sabes cuando era niño me encantaba venir a este lugar –dijo con la mirada al frente, llamando la atención de la chica –venía muy seguido con mis padres, era uno de mis lugares favoritos… pero deje de venir cuando mi madre murió –dijo con un tono un poco triste, pero con una sonrisa

–Lo siento… no sabía que… –trato de decir un poco apenada, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

–Tranquila, igual fue cuando tenía ocho… después de algunos meses mi padre y mi hermano nos mudamos a Londres, pero mi hermano regreso cuando cumplió los dieciocho años a hacerse cargo de los negocios que tiene nuestro padre aquí

–Pues mi padre murió hace cinco años, fue muy doloroso para nosotras… las cosas se complicaron mucho y a mi madre le toco trabajar muy duro… pero al final no pudo mantenernos a ambas y como Kikyo era la mayor, la envió con nuestra abuela paterna a Londres, aunque ella no quería porque la abuela era demasiado estricta –dijo quitándole la mirada y enfocándola también al frente –supongo que conociste a mi abuela.

-Si… pero al principio no le agradaba que fuera el novio de Kikyo, porque según ella, yo era un pervertido… que iba a corromper a su dulce nieta –dijo esto último imitando como solía hablar la anciana, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de Kagome – cuántos años tienes –dijo observando a la chica que tenía el cabello semi–recogido con un lazo blanco y un vestido blanco con flores azules un poco holgado, pero esta se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada – déjame adivinar…catorce, cierto?… se ve que eres todavía una niña –dijo quitándole la mirada.

-No, cumplí quince hace casi dos semanas –dijo un poco seria… acaso se veía tan infantil.

-mmm…pero en todo caso todavía eres una niña –dijo provocando que Kagome frunciera el ceño, pero este no se dio cuenta porque estaba mirando al frente –oye porque… -pero en ese momento alguien se les acerco.

-Kagome quien es este tipo –dijo un enojado Koga –por esto es que no quieres verme –dijo mirando con desdén a Inuyasha, mientras la joven se levantaba seguida de él otro chico –tan rápido pretendes encontrarme reemplazo.

-Inuyasha De Es Un Koga es ... -pero Koga la interrumpió.

-El novio –dijo mientras jalaba a Kagome por un brazo hacia él y esta fruncía el ceño – que hace este tipo contigo… respóndeme Kagome – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Oye porque no te calmas y la sueltas –dijo Inuyasha tratando de apaciguar las cosas, pero esto enojo más a Koga.

-Cállate y no te metas, esto es entre Mi novia y yo…entiendes –dijo empezando a caminar y jalando a Kagome con él, aunque esta trataba de resistirse.

-Suéltame, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte… deja de comportarte como un animal –dijo un poco enojada, tratando de soltarse sin obtener ningún resultado

-Cálmate –dijo Inuyasha soltando a Kagome del agarre y la coloco detrás de él… como se atrevía a tratar a una niña así –aquí nadie tiene porque darte explicaciones y si ella no quiere ir contigo no lo hará… porque yo no lo permitiré –dijo un poco enojado, pero ante esto Koga se enojó más e intento pegarle, pero este lo esquivo y cayó al suelo.

-Vez sarnoso… allí es adonde perteneces –dijo de forma burlona, tomando a Kagome de la mano y dejando en el lugar a un muy enojado Koga maldiciendo.

-Sabes, no deberías de tener un novio tan mayor… eres muy pequeña –dijo todavía un poco enojado mientras caminaban al auto, sin mirarla, mientras la llevaba de la mano.

-No…ya no lo es –dijo soltándose y adelantándose un poco, para luego subir al auto… porque insistía en decir que era una niña. Inuyasha se extrañó mucho por el gesto, pero decidió no darle importancia y subir también al auto.

-Oye porque no vamos al cine –dijo llamando la atención de la chica –tu escoges la película y después vamos a cenar –dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual la chica solo a parto la mirada e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, antes de que Inuyasha empezara a manejar el auto.

* * *

Se levantó totalmente desnuda buscando su ropa, mientras el hombre que permanecía acostado, la miraba con ojos lujuriosos

-Porque no te quedas hoy… tardaste mucho y hace días no nos veíamos–dijo levantándose y jalándola nuevamente a la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo –dijo quitándoselo de encima – y no debo… mi madre podría sospechar –dijo empezando a vestirse.

-Y eso que importa… a menos que… me hallas mentido y sigas con ese tipo… sabes que no me gusta compartir lo que es Mío –dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros de lo normal, provocando que Kikyo se pusiera nerviosa… si el descubría su engaño, sus planes se arruinarían.

-Claro que no…hice lo que me pediste… ahora solo estoy contigo –dijo tratando de que no se notara que estaba un poco nerviosa -pero mi madre es muy conservadora y no lo vería con buenos ojos… solo esperemos un tiempo –dijo acercándose a él, para después besarlo apasionadamente… solo tenía que seguir haciéndole creer que había dejado a Inuyasha hasta que se casaran y después lo convencería de que se fueran a vivir a Londres… definitivamente nadie… absolutamente nadie impediría que se casara con Inuyasha, ni siquiera ese demonio que tenía enfrente.

-Está bien… pero hoy te llevare hasta tu casa –dijo antes de apartarse y empezar a cambiarse…la chica lo miro sorprendida, pero después se repuso… igual no importaba, Kagome ya tendría que estar durmiendo y su madre no estaba, así que no había ningún problema.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme –dijo Kagome antes de bajar del carro, pero Inuyasha la detuvo - sucede algo Inuyasha –dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nada…solo quería que fuéramos amigos, es que a veces me parece como si no quisieras hablar con migo… acaso no te agrado –cuando él dijo esto Kagome lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo, sin saber porque –te sucede algo… estas un poco roja, será que te vas a enfermar –dijo observando con ojos curiosos a la chica, mientras acercaba su rostro… ella se soltó y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo – espera… Kagome –dijo bajándose inmediatamente, empezando a correr hasta alcanzarla y sujetarla por la muñeca –que te sucede… acaso dije algo que te incomodara –dijo un poco confundido.

-No pasa nada…solo estoy un poco cansada –dijo con la mirada gacha –pero si… podemos ser amigos –dijo levantando la mirada e Inuyasha le sonrió –al parecer Kikyo no ha llegado… si quieres la esperamos juntos -a lo que el joven sonrió nuevamente y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Después de permanecer un buen rato esperando, se oyó un auto detenerse a la entrada, inmediatamente Kagome corrió a la ventana, por la cual vio a Kikyo en un auto acompañada de un hombre, al cual no podía verle el rostro en la posición en que se encontraba… pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… su hermana se estaba besando con otro hombre… eso no era posible, simplemente no podía creerlo, giro a ver a Inuyasha y en ese momento no supo porque… simplemente su boca se movió por inercia

– Me equivoque… no es Kikyo, son los vecinos que acabaron de llegar – dijo un poco nerviosa –espera un momento, voy a darle una razón a la vecina de parte de mi madre… se me olvido dársela antes de salir –dijo para después salir de la casa. Pero cuando salió ya el carro se acababa de ir.

-Kagome que haces… creí que estarías dormida –dijo de forma desinteresada empezando a caminar.

-Quien era ese hombre Kikyo –esta se giró sorprendida, su hermana la había visto – porque te estabas besando con él –dijo en tono decepcionado…su hermana no era así, todo tenía que tener una explicación coherente –sabes Inuyasha está adentro –al decir esto Kikyo se puso pálida como un cadáver… él también la había descubierto, –por suerte no te vio… pero que sucede Kikyo… porque estabas con ese hombre.

–Yo… yo amo a Inuyasha y no quiero engañarlo hermana –dijo muy nerviosa, como haría para que Kagome no contara nada… porque siempre esa niña tenía que entrometerse en todo –yo lo único que quiero es que el no sufra.

–Entonces… porque estas con ese hombre –pregunto con la cabeza gacha, pero luego la levanto –Kikyo tú y el… –dijo mirándola con horror.

–No Kagome como se te ocurre… yo nuca e intimado con el –dijo "ofendida" al entender lo que su hermana trataba de decirle –hermanita yo…está bien te contare la verdad…ya no hay caso de que mienta –dijo suspirando –yo lo conocí unos días después de que llegue… yo estaba triste, no sabía si Inuyasha vendría como me lo había prometido, por lo cual empecé a salir con él, pero solo como amigos, nunca paso nada comprometedor entre nosotros –dijo de forma "triste" y mientras Kagome la observaba con suma atención –seguimos siendo amigos, hasta que llego Inuyasha y cuando él lo supo me dijo que me quería, pero como yo lo rechace, se enojó mucho y me dijo que yo solo seria de él y de nadie más… estoy muy asustada, hermana –dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían –me dijo que hará cualquier cosa para arruinar mi matrimonio y para eso le inventara muchas mentiras a Inuyasha… por eso me obligo a salir hoy con él y a besarlo –dijo para después abrazar a Kagome y empezar a "llorar" –tienes que ayudarme … por favor eres mi hermana… no te pido que mientas, solo no digas nada de lo que vistes… después de que Inuyasha y yo nos casemos, nos iremos a Londres y ese tipo no nos molestara nunca más –dijo entre "sollozos" … tenía que convencer a su hermana de que la ayudara… igual no le estaba mintiendo… bueno solo la mitad de lo que le había dicho era mentira, pero como dicen… el fin justifica los medios, y ella no permitiría que pequeñeces arruinaran su vida –vas a ayudarme… cierto –dijo soltando a Kagome y limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que tenía en el rostro.

–Yo… –quería a poyar a su hermana… pero tendría que mentir y no lo quería hacer… por alguna razón no quería mentirle a Inuyasha

–Por favor… somos hermanas y las hermanas se ayudan –dijo agarrando a Kagome por los antebrazos –te prometo que ya no dejare que me obligue a que salga con él… hablare con él y le diré que me deje en paz… pero por favor no le digas nada a Inuyasha, yo no quiero que el sufra por algo que es mentira y que destruiría nuestra relación… eso es lo que quiere ese hombre… no le digas nada a Inuyasha, por favor – en ese momento este salió.

–Que no me diga que cosa Kikyo –dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero Kikyo solo palideció mas –te pasa algo… te vez rara –dijo en forma preocupada…Kikyo solo veía a Kagome de manera suplicante… ella no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Inuyasha y mucho menos a su hermana.

–Nada… solo que a pesar de tardar mucho Kikyo no pudo encontrar un vestido que le gustara y por eso temía que te enojaras –dijo Kagome con la mirada gacha.

–Si amor…perdona, ya sé que no falta mucho para la boda, pero es que de verdad no me gusto ninguno –dijo empezando a relajarse y colocándose al lado de Kagome –porque no entramos hace mucho frío… gracias hermanita –dijo esto último en un susurro que solo Kagome pudo entender –vamos no se queden allí

–Creo que voy a dormir…estoy muy cansada –dijo Kagome deforma triste, para después entrar prácticamente corriendo a la casa.

–Cosas de niñas –dijo abrazando a Inuyasha y entrando de esta forma a la casa.

* * *

–Kagome, que te sucede has estado muy callada desde que llegamos y ni siquiera has probado tu helado –dijo Sango un poco preocupada –si no quieres estar aquí nos vamos.

–No es eso, tranquila... es solo que no se si guardarle un secreto a una persona sea correcto, aunque decirlo pueda causar mucho daño –dijo con un suspiro, para después empezar a comerse su helado.

–Pues… solo has lo que creas correcto y así te sentirás mejor –dijo, mientras empezaba a comer su helado – ayer llame a tu casa en la tarde pero nadie contesto, por eso marque a tu celular y tampoco contestaste… no me digas que ya te reconciliaste con Koga… ya era hora, no se hablaban desde el día siguiente de tu… –pero en ese momento callo al ver el rostro de su amiga… no habían pasado muchos días desde que la fue a buscar en el hotel y a pesar de que ella hacia como si nada hubiese pasado por no recordarlo… sabía que no era así, ella nunca olvidaría lo que le sucedió a pesar de no recordar cómo había pasado todo –desde hace muchos días –termino de decir un poco incomoda.

–Desde el día siguiente de mi cumpleaños no he hablado mucho con el –dijo de forma normal y con una pequeña sonrisa… pero Sango pudo ver en sus ojos otra cosa –y ya termine definitivamente con el… y no conteste porque deje el celular en mi casa y estaba con mi hermana tratando de escoger el vestido de matrimonio, después mi hermana decidió seguir su búsqueda sola, por lo cual fui con Inuyasha a cine y después a comer –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Inuyasha? –por alguna razón el nombre le pareció haberlo escuchado antes… pero no lograba recordar en donde –ya tienes nuevo novio y no me habías contado –dijo provocando un gran sonrojo en Kagome.

–No, como se te ocurre –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse –él es el prometido de Kikyo… el solo salió conmigo porque ella se lo pidió, para que no nos aburriéramos… no creo que hubiese salido conmigo por iniciativa propia –dijo para después seguir comiendo su helado.

–mmm, ya veo… así que te gusta el prometido de tu hermana –dijo con normalidad, provocando que su amiga votara el helado que tenía en la boca y se pusiera pálida –cálmate solo lo dije en broma… pero por lo que veo es cierto –dijo en forma burlona, empezando a reírse.

–Sango, deja de decir esas cosas… si te llega a escuchar Kikyo se enojara mucho conmigo –dijo empezando a calmarse –él no me gusta y nunca lo hará… es solo que él no es como me lo imaginaba… es totalmente diferente… además eso nunca pasaría porque él se va a casar con Kikyo y todavía cree que soy una niña pequeña –dijo sin percibir la forma en que lo había dicho, para luego empezar a comer nuevamente su helado, pero Sango se quedó observándola un momento… ciertamente había hecho ese comentario en broma, pero por unos breves instantes le pareció que a Kagome si le gustaba o por lo menos le llamaba la atención el prometido de su hermana.

– "creo que me estoy volviendo loca" –pensó Sango, mientras igualmente que su amiga empezaba a comer su helado.

* * *

No entendía por qué nunca Inuyasha la había invitado a su casa, desde que se mudó siempre le sacaba una excusa… quería conocerla, se suponía que el padre de Inuyasha le había dicho que allí seria la boda, así que no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta ese día para conocerla

–Que desea señorita… a pero si es usted… es la novia de Inuyasha –dijo la anciana al abrir la puerta –pase… espere acá –dijo guiándola a la sala de espera… por lo que había visto, la casa era muy grande, estaba pintada de blanco totalmente y decorada con cuadros antiguos, además poseía grandes ventanales que daban una vista perfecta hacia el hermoso jardín –ya le aviso que está aquí –dijo mientras Kikyo se sentaba y la anciana salía de la habitación, pero inmediatamente que esta salió entro Yura con un pequeño vestido morado

–Tanto tiempo sin verte… Kikyo –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yura? –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente recupero su fría postura y se levantó – que se supone que haces en la casa de Mi prometido… la última vez te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

–Veo que no has cambiado en nada –dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás –creí que sabias que estaba aquí de invitada… no me digas que Inuyasha no te lo dijo, que raro… tu a que crees que se deba –dijo poniendo una cara de inocencia, por lo cual Kikyo la miro por un momento con odio –vaya… porque me miras así… a que le tienes miedo… a –m –i –g– a –dijo arrastrando la última frase

–Yo a ti… no me hagas reír… recuerda que no eres nada ante mi o ya se te olvido –dijo con una sonrisa de lado –que es lo que quieres… si es por… –pero Yura la interrumpió

–Solo me confié un poco, pero no cometeré el mismo error –dijo levantándose –vengo por lo que es Mío y te aseguro que tú no te quedaras con el –Kikyo se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente le dio una mirada de odio y Yura empezó a reírse –tranquila Kikyo solo bromeaba – dijo de forma burlona –a mí ya no me interesa Inuyasha… ya todo está olvidado… solo me dolió que no me invitaran a su boda… espero que no te moleste que me haya auto–invitado –dijo con una mirada inocente, para después girarse y salir de la habitación … conocía perfectamente a Kikyo… habían sido amigas desde que ella había llegado a Londres… las mejores amigas o mejor dicho casi hermanas, pero la muy estúpida se había atrevido a meterse con lo que era suyo… porque Inuyasha era suyo… su novio… ella debería de ser la que ahora estuviera a punto de casarse con él y pues si no podía quitárselo, se conformaba con evitar el matrimonio –Kikyo, espero que todavía te guste divertirte como antes –dijo con una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto macabro.

Kikyo se había quedado en la habitación maldiciendo a Yura… no confiaba en lo último que le había dicho, sabía que ella tramaba algo… si esa tonta pensaba que Inuyasha volvería con ella… pues estaba equivocada, él la amaba a ella y nadie evitaría que ella fuera la señora Taisho

–Porque no me habías dicho que Yura estaba aquí –dijo de forma enojada apenas vio entrar a Inuyasha –porque permitiste que viviera aquí… pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar

–Pues… no te había dicho porque quería evitar una discusión y mi hermano fue quien la invito… solo para molestarme… además no deberías preocuparte, no estará aquí mucho tiempo… solo se quedara hasta la boda y se ira al día siguiente –Kikyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa… la conocía muy bien… la arpía esa tramaba algo para evitar su matrimonio, eso era seguro… pero no lo lograría, eso también era seguro.

–No te enojes, sabes que desde que estoy contigo trate de tener el menor contacto posible con ella… porque no olvidamos esto… si quieres vamos a comer y después a bailar –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, a lo que esta solo movió la cabeza como afirmación y salieron.

* * *

–Oye y no me has dicho como es físicamente el prometido de Kikyo –dijo Sango observando detenidamente a su amiga que dejaba de comer su helado –es muy apuesto.

–Pues no se… no me había puesto a pensar en eso… él es alto, tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados.

–Cabello plateado y ojos dorados ?... son poco comunes esas características –dijo para sí misma –entonces debe ser muy apuesto –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su celular sonó en ese momento –hay dios… se me había olvidado… hoy tengo una cita con Miroku –Kagome solo la miro sorprendida… hasta donde sabia Sango no tenía novio, está la miro y sonrió nerviosamente –cierto no te había contado…estoy saliendo con un chico que conocí en la discoteca el día de tu cumpleaños… él también estaba buscando a su amigo… no recuerdo el nombre, es un poco raro… pero en fin, al principio me pareció un pervertido, pero luego se portó amable y ofreció llevarme hasta mi casa, desde allí estamos saliendo… un día de estos te lo presento, pero ahora vámonos… es tarde y tengo una cita con el dentro de una hora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yura había decidido ir hasta la casa de Kikyo, hasta donde tenía entendido seguía viviendo en la misma casa… sabía que ella tenía que estar ocultando algo, de lo contrario no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

–Buenas… usted es la señora Higurashi, cierto –dijo observando con una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta –yo soy Yura… amiga de Kikyo, ella me pidió que la viniera a buscar –la mujer se quedó observándola unos instantes y luego sonrió.

–Tú eres la jovencita con la que Kikyo salía en las fotos que me enviaba su abuela… sigue, pero ella se está arreglando –dijo ofreciéndole que se sentara y un café… después de un rato Yura se levantó.

–Me prestaría un baño –para posteriormente seguir las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer… al poco tiempo Kikyo bajo

–Hija, tu am… –pero ella la interrumpió

–Madre voy a salir con unas amigas… si llega Inuyasha dile que me espere… no tardare mucho –saliendo sin darle tiempo a la mujer de hablar, en ese momento Yura venia bajando las escaleras

–Hay que tonta… entendí mal y la vine a buscar… bueno voy a alcanzarla, gracias –dijo saliendo de la casa… en la esquina observo a Kikyo subiéndose en un taxi y rápidamente subió en el auto que llevaba y la siguió hasta un edificio, en el cual entro

–Disculpe señor… es que mi amiga… la chica que acabo de entrar, me cito aquí, pero se me olvido preguntarle en que piso es que iba a estar –dijo de la forma más inocente que encontró al vigilante –y no he podido comunicarme con ella –el vigilante al principio dudo, pero después de un rato cedió a los encantos de Yura y termino dándole el piso y el número del apartamento… subió y cuando el ascensor se abrió, allí estaba Kikyo con un hombre

– Kikyo… que casualidad –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la otra chica palidecer… sabía que haberla seguido hasta allí daría buenos resultados… pero no se imaginaba que muy rápidos –venía a visitar a una amiga que vive en este edificio y mira… este debe ser tu novio –dijo observando por primera vez al hombre que la acompañaba… era muy a puesto… pero no se comparaba con Inuyasha –hay me tengo que ir, me están esperando… luego nos vemos Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

–Espera –dijo agarrándola por la muñeca –tengo algo que decirte… ahora vengo Naraku –dijo empezando a caminar algunos metros hacia donde el hombre no pudiera escucharlas –Yura, yo… –pero esta la interrumpió

–Tranquila… te prometo que no le diré nada a Inuyasha, te dije que no me interesa… no me interesa que suceda con su relación –dijo sin ninguna expresión de burla… pero Kikyo la miraba con desconfianza… simplemente no podía creerle – no te preocupes no diré nada, como en los viejos tiempos… lo recuerdas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después girarse e irse… Kikyo no sabía que hacer… Yura no era manejable como su tonta hermana… la tenía en sus manos y si se le ocurría hablar… todo se terminaría, solo le quedaba hacer una cosa… tratar de confiar en su silencio hasta que se llevara a cabo la boda.

–Vaya… sigue siendo igual de tonta –dijo deteniéndose y observando como el ascensor se cerraba – así que Naraku… esto será muy divertido –dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios – definitivamente mi plan no fallara… sigues siendo tan tonta Kikyo, que las cosas serán más fáciles de lo que pensé –dijo para después caminar nuevamente hasta el ascensor por donde había subido… ideando la forma de conocer a ese hombre… no tenía ninguna duda… él y Kikyo tenían una relación amorosa.

* * *

Había pasado todo el día encerrada, estaba completamente aburrida… sus amigas de el colegio se habían ido de vacaciones y Sango había salido nuevamente con ese chico, el cual por lo que le había podido entender era algo como su novio. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente, ella también se quedó un rato observándolo… después de unos segundos de permanecer así intento girarse y subir

–Espera… Kagome, me estas evitando –dijo con el ceño fruncido –que sucede creí que eras amigos –al escuchar eso la chica se giró nuevamente, empezando a bajar nuevamente las escaleras

–Yo… estas equivocado… yo nunca haría eso –dijo un poco nerviosa… claro que lo estaba evitando, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar cómo había visto a su hermana con otro hombre y ella la estaba encubriendo –son ideas tuyas –dijo sentándose un poco alejada de Inuyasha, mientras este la miraba con el ceño fruncido –estas esperando a Kikyo –dijo mirándolo por primera vez

–Si… llegue y tú medre me dijo que la esperara… pero después ella salió hace casi una hora y no ha vuelto –dijo acercándose inconscientemente a la chica, la cual al darse cuenta se puso más nerviosa, por lo cual dejo de mirarlo

–Mi madre a veces es un poco despistada –dijo mirando hacia el piso, como si en este hubiese algo muy interesante

–Oye porque no me acompañas, hoy tengo que ir a recoger el traje que usare en la boda… Kikyo me iba a acompañar… y no quiero ir solo –dijo observándola, mientras ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin míralo… el solo sonrió y se levantó tomándola de la mano, saliendo de esta forma, por lo cual Kagome se sonrojo un poco, aunque él no se dio cuenta del hecho.

Llegaron a una boutique e Inuyasha se fue a medir un traje que le dio una de las encargada… a los pocos minutos salió vestido con un traje negro, pero sin corbata

–Y –cuando Kagome lo vio se sonrojo… se veía más apuesto con ese traje, sin corbata tenía un aire de elegancia, pero a la vez salvaje –me veo muy mal… creo que pediré entonces otro –dijo al ver que la chica no decía nada y repentinamente había bajado la mirada

–No… es todo lo contrario –dijo sin levantar la mirada… solo la alzo mirándolo muy confundida, cuando vio la mano de Inuyasha ofreciéndole una corbata negra.

–Me gusta más así… pero mi nana dice que esta vez tengo que llevar una corbata –dijo con una mueca de fastidio –me ayudas… nunca aprendí a colocármela –ella solo se acercó lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de él… se sonrojo y empezó a temblar un poco mientras le colocaba la corbata, pero él no se dio cuenta porque había cerrado los ojos… observo su rostro… era totalmente perfecto, bajo su vista hasta sus labios, los cuales también lo eran… su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, mientras su rostro se colocaba cada vez más rojo… y por primera vez en su vida sintió grandes deseos de besar a alguien… como si los labios de él la llamaran se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos acercándose lentamente, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse una de las encargadas llego y se separó apenada

–Lo siento… recordaba que a mi madre le gustaba verme con corbata, por lo cual siempre me la colocaba cuando íbamos a algún evento –pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos –que te sucede –pregunto un poco preocupado, tratando de acercarse, pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Nada, yo solo… quiero volver a casa –dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras Inuyasha la miraba confundido, pero ella solo se giró… se sentía muy mal… se odiaba y sentía miedo por lo que había intentado hacer… había estado a punto de besar al futuro esposo de su hermana… se sentía como un monstruo y no sabía lo que le estaba pasando… o si sabía… pero la respuesta le daba a un más temor que su comportamiento.

* * *

**Notas de autor :**Si tarde un poquito en actualizar... disculpen pero diré en mi defensa... hay tengo que aceptarlo no tengo excusa... Bueno he si se "conocieron" pero recuerden que Inuyasha estaba muy borracho y el solo recuerda la "cara" de Kikyo y en cuanto a Kagome... pues todo tiene una explicación... bueno lo único que puedo decir es que por ahora no recordaran completamente lo que sucedió.

Bueno gracias por seguir mi historia, especialmente a los lectores que dejan sus reviews... como he dicho antes... me emociona leerlos porque así se que si les interesa mi historia. Bueno gracias:

**rogue85**

**Elena 79**

**aky9110**

**azucenas45**

**Elvis**

Espero que les guste... Chais

gaby5827


	5. Chapter 5 :La verdad libera o no?

Capítulo V: La** verdad libera o no?**

Ya habían pasado varios días que no veía a Inuyasha… desde ese día, había decidido alejarse de él… ese día que llegaron a su casa después de casi besarlo, ni siquiera se despidió, solo subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y lloro por horas… no entendía porque le estaba pasando eso… se odiaba por tener esos sentimientos hacia el prometido de su hermana… pero a pesar de querer mantenerse alejada de él, parecía que el destino solo se empeñaba en jugar con ella… allí estaba en la sala de espera de la mansión Taisho, todo porque su hermana no había podido llevar las cosas que necesitaba para la boda… estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, tanto que le sorprendía que no se hubiese parado repentinamente.

-Ven conmigo –dijo Inuyasha de forma seca entrando a la habitación, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla… caminaron por un largo pasillo, mientras ella caminaba lo más despacio que podía, para no caminar al lado de él… llegaron a una habitación , la cual estaba totalmente pintada de blanco como el resto de la casa, en ella había un espejo de cuerpo completo, un tocador, un sofá y un armario, pero no poseía una cama –esta será la habitación que utilizaran… puedes dejar las cosas aquí –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba hacia otro lugar.

Su comportamiento hacia ella le dolía… no soportaba que él la tratase con tanta indiferencia… pero así era mejor… así ya no seguiría alimentando inconscientemente un sentimiento que para ella estaba prohibido… hizo todo en silencio, pero cuando estaba por salir él la detuvo.

-Kagome… que te sucede… porque actúas así, porque no quieres verme –no sabía porque la había detenido, ni mucho menos porque le había preguntado eso… él tenía que estar enojado con ella por actuar de esa forma, pero…simplemente no le agradaba la situación – cuando voy a tu casa, subes a tu habitación o si llegas cuando estoy visitando a Kikyo, ni siquiera me miras –dijo Inuyasha mientras la sostenía por la muñeca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos… no sabía porque razón, tal vez le había tomado mucho cariño… tal vez la veía como a esa pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo… no importa cual fuera la razón… simplemente no le gustaba que ella lo ignorara de esa forma –acaso no quieres que este cerca de ti.

-Yo… -también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo había extrañado… todo ese tiempo apartada de él no había servido para nada, no sabía que era, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte… su magnetismo hacia él había aumentado demasiado desde la última vez -Yo… solo – que le diría… que solo lo ignoraba para tratar de olvidarse de lo que sentía por él, pero que nada de eso parecía estar funcionando… sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer… sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía, pero no podía evitar hacerlo –te extrañe mucho… perdóname –dijo empezando a llorar… él se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de la chica… no supo porque y no le importo… solo quiso protegerla… por eso la abrazo.

-Sabes… eres una tonta… si te sucede algo puedes contarme… somos amigos –dijo mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera azabache -sabes… no me gustaba pensar que me pudieras odiar, sin ninguna razón aparente –dijo separándola un poco, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas –ahora, dime que te sucedió, si no estás enojada con migo… acaso el sarnoso te hizo algo –dijo empezando a enojarse, pero la chica hizo un gesto de negación –entonces… que te sucede.

- Kikyo tiene razón… a veces tengo crisis adolescentes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… él solo la observo… le gustaba mucho verla sonreír… le hacía sentirse bien… era algo muy gratificante para él.

-Vamos… yo te llevo a tu casa –dijo soltándola y agarrándola por la mano… ella se sintió muy feliz… a pesar de todo quería estar así, de esa forma con él… a pesar de que su corazón le perteneciera a otra mujer… ella simplemente quería estar a su lado… así fuera como una simple amiga o como su pequeña hermana.

* * *

-Sango, porque no me avisaste antes que no irías al matrimonio… ahora tendré que ir sola –dijo un poco decepcionada Kagome acostada en su cama al lado de su amiga.

-Sabes que si pudiera te haría compañía…. pero a mi padre le avisaron esta mañana que mi abuelo enfermo, por eso nos vamos mañana temprano… sabes que ya me había comprometido contigo y si no fuera tan grave no iría… hasta le había rechazado una invitación a Miroku… creo que se casaba su amigo.

-Ya veo… entonces me tocara ir sola… será mejor no ir –dijo un poco triste, Sango solo la observaba muy sorprendida.

-Kagome… somos amigas… porque no me dices lo que te está pasando –dijo totalmente seria, pero la chica sola la miro sin entender –a ti no te preocupa ir acompañada o no?… a ti lo que te preocupa es ir al matrimonio… no trates de confundirme, te conozco y sé que sientes cosas por el prometido de Kikyo –la otra chica sola miro sorprendida… acaso era tan obvia –al principio creí que estaba loca y que imaginaba cosas… pero ahora estoy completamente segura

-Sango… yo no sé qué siento, ni cómo paso –dijo con los ojos llorosos –yo solo sé que me gusta mucho estar a su lado… me duele y me odio por sentir morirme cuando esta con Kikyo… sé que está mal… pero no lo puedo evitar, es como si todo lo que siento le perteneciera a él… incluso sin conocerlo… desde el día que lo vi por primera vez, mi vida cambio –dijo de forma triste, mientras se colocaba una almohada en la cara -sí sé que soy un monstruo.

-Tranquila… ya todo pasara, veras que cuando se case con Kikyo, ya todo será diferente – dijo tratando de quitarle la almohada –no ganaras nada asfixiándote –dijo de forma burlona –oye para que no vayas sola… porque no invitas a Koga… sé que lo que te hizo fue muy horrible, pero no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con él –Kagome se quitó la almohada de la cara y la miro sorprendida –discúlpame… hable con él, me conto lo que había sucedido y después de darle su merecido acepte ayudarlo a que fueran amigos… él ya entendió que la relación de ustedes ya termino… vendrá dentro de media hora -pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y su celular sonó –vaya…que rápido pasa el tiempo –dijo intentado levantarse, pero Kagome la detuvo

-Tienes razón… a pesar de lo que sucedió él siempre fue un buen amigo –dijo levantándose, para después salir de la habitación… bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta –hola, Koga –dijo con una gran sonrisa, por lo cual el chico se sorprendió.

-Kagome, yo... –intento decir, pero estaba muy nervioso para articular cualquier frase… respiro profundo y la observo a los ojos - quiero disculparme… sé que me he portado como un animal contigo… sobre todo el día que nos encontramos en el parque… yo sé que no tengo derecho y ya acepte que por mi estupidez ya todo termino… pero podemos ser amigos –dijo de forma suplicante, mientras trataba de agarrar las manos de la chica… ella al principio dudo, pero después se lo permitió… después de todo quizás no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad, así sea como amigo.

-Está bien… podemos ser amigos –dijo mientras el chico sonreía –pero nada más… entiendes… y sobre el incidente del otro día… él era el prometido de mi hermana –Koga la soltó y la miro apenado –mañana es su matrimonio… no quiero ir sola… podemos ir como amigos.

-Pero… no se enojara… no creo que le agrade verme en su boda después de lo que sucedió –dijo de forma avergonzada

-Tranquilo… solo fue un mal entendido… tu solo ve –dijo de forma muy feliz –yo te envió un mensaje con la dirección más tarde –dijo para después despedirse y volver nuevamente a su habitación.

* * *

-Me dijiste que tenías todo bajo control… que sabias lo que hacías –dijo como siempre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –pero no he visto ningún resultado y mañana será la boda.

-Tranquilo cariño –dijo Yura sentándose en el regazo de Sesshomaru, pero este se levantó y ella casi cae al piso –hay de vez en cuando no te caería nada mal relajarte.

-Nunca me ha gustado compartir mujeres con el inservible de Inuyasha –dijo cambiando momentáneamente sus facciones a unas de enojo –concéntrate en la razón por la cual estas en esta casa

-Hay que lastima… pero en fin… no te preocupes… mañana será un día muy divertido… les tengo una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el hombre la miraba interrogativamente –no te puedo decir que pasara… solo te diré, que será un día inolvidable para Kikyo

-Pues espero que cumplas tu palabra y esa boda no se realice… esa mujer nunca me ha caído bien… siempre me ha parecido una arribista, que maneja como quiere al tonto ese –dijo girándose para salir.

-Sabes… a veces me parece que no es tan cierto lo que dices… de que detestas a tu hermano –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas –podría decirse que a pesar de todo eres un buen hermano… y te preocupas por su bienestar casi como del tuyo

-Eso a ti no te importa… solo termina lo que te mantiene en esta casa –dijo con fría voz, para después seguir su camino hacia la salida de la habitación… con un gran enojo hacia esa mujer tan impertinente, que se atrevía a cuestionar el porqué de sus acciones.

* * *

Ya había llegado el gran día… al fin seria la señora Taisho… cuando fue descubierta por Yura, creyó que ella la delataría, pero no lo había hecho… aunque no entendía que pretendía, no podía confiarse

-Te ves muy hermosa hija –dijo muy emocionada la señora Higurashi, al observar a su hija frente al espejo, con un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura de una sola manga y con un gran escote en la espalda, tenía zirconios en la única manga y en la cintura a un lado también tenía zirconios en forma de flor –pero creo que es muy descubierto en la espalda… lo hubieses pedido sin escote

-Hay madre… no seas exagerada, no le veo nada de malo –dijo fastidiada –mejor ayúdame a colocarme el velo –dijo mientras se acomodaba los mechones de cabello que salían del peinado que llevaba –donde esta Kagome… no la he visto desde que llegamos… espero que ya esté lista –dijo observándose nuevamente con suma atención y sonrió… al fin todo salía perfecto… en menos de media hora seria la esposa de Inuyasha y ya nadie podría impedirlo

-No te preocupes… ya estoy lista -dijo con una sonrisa, pero con una mirada triste después de entrar en la habitación… tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas color piel ajustado solo en el pecho y con un lazo del mismo color debajo de este, y el cabello amarrado con un prendedor de zirconios en forma de flor –solo estaba viendo si Koga había llegado

-Kagome, ven vamos a buscar el ramo de rosas de Kikyo… mientras ella termina de arreglarse –dijo tomando a la menor de sus hijas por una mano y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Porque tardara tanto… tiene que venir –dijo Yura con un poco de impaciencia, mientras se acomodaba el pequeño vestido color rojo y de mangas de encaje ajustado … pero inmediatamente se le forma una sonrisa al ver llegar a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro –tardaste… creí que no vendrías

-Tenía asuntos que atender… no me perdería esto por nada del mundo –dijo con una sonrisa que le dio un aspecto muy macabro… Yura lo guio hasta la habitación que Inuyasha le había asignado a Kikyo y se devolvió…. al entrar a la habitación vio a Kikyo frente al espejo tratando de colocarse el velo –siempre te lo he dicho… eres perfecta –dijo con voz seca… Kikyo dejó caer el velo y se giró, quedando estática, mientras el hombre caminaba lentamente hacia ella con una mirada llena de enojo

-Naraku… que haces aquí –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero al ver la mirada del hombre se asustó –yo… -trato de decir de forma muy nerviosa, pero el hombre se paró frente a ella y sonrió de lado antes de agarrarla por el cuello –por favor… déjame… explicarte –dijo con los ojos llorosos, mientras trataba de respirar

-Que me vas a explicar… que me mantuviste engañado –dijo de forma muy calmada, mientras apretaba cada vez más el agarre –ya te lo había dicho Kikyo… tú eres Mia… porque insistes en hacer estupideces -dijo soltándola con brusquedad, por lo cual esta cayó al piso de rodillas agarrándose el cuello y tratando de respirar calmadamente –levántate que nos vamos –dijo girándose

-No… yo me casare –dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, todavía agarrándose el cuello con una mano –yo amo a Inuyasha… ni tu ni nadie impedirá que me case con él –dijo un poco nerviosa, pero tratando de demostrar seguridad en lo que decía, mientras el hombre se acercaba nuevamente a ella riendo, por lo cual ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta quedar su espalda contra la pared.

-Amor? … tú no sabes qué es eso Kikyo…solo conoces el amor por ti misma… pero sabes… eso es lo que me encanta de ti, que quieres conseguir las cosas que deseas, sin importar por encima de quien tengas que pasar... pero lamentablemente para ti… a mí no me da la gana de que te cases –dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el

- Cállate… tú no sabes nada… no me conoces… suéltame, te dije que no voy a ninguna parte contigo –dijo muy enojada tratando de soltarse

–Yo soy la única persona que conoce a la verdadera Kikyo… eres egoísta y detestable, además odias poner la felicidad de otras personas por encima de la tuya… eres igual a mí –dijo empezando a besarla, pero ella lo empujo con rabia, lo cual solo le causo mucha gracia al hombre y la volvió a besar, logrando esta vez que le correspondiera –a ti te encantan las cosas a las malas –le dijo al oído, para después besarla apasionadamente, mientras trataba de quitarle el vestido.

* * *

Yura lo saco de su habitación y prácticamente lo arrastro por los pasillos de la mansión con la excusa de que Kikyo se sentía mal… aunque todavía no entendía por qué Yura estaba siendo "tan amable" con Kikyo, decidió ir con ella… abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba Kikyo… quien se supondría seria su esposa a partir de ese día, besándose con aquel hombre.

–Kikyo! –grito totalmente enojado, mientras esta se apartaba del hombre y se giraba tratando de acomodarse el vestido totalmente pálida.

–Inuyasha… yo… yo puedo explicarte –dijo muy nerviosa y cada vez más pálida que un cadáver –el me obligo… yo no quería… simplemente…

–Cállate! … eres una…como no vi la clase de mujer que eres –dijo muy enojado con las manos en puño, mientras ella trataba de acercarse, pero él la aparto

–Vaya… hasta que por fin te das cuenta de todo… ya me estaba preocupando –dijo de forma burlona –cierto que es perfecta… su cuerpo y rostro enloquecerían a cualquiera… pero tú lo debes de saber tanto como yo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que hizo enfurecer a Inuyasha más de lo que ya estaba.

–Como te atreves… como te atreviste a tocarla –dijo con furia, mientras se abalanzaba contra el hombre que solo parecía divertirse con la escena… se propinaron varios golpes, hasta partieron el espejo de cuerpo completo en su camino… las dos mujeres gritaban para calmarlos, pero no parecía surtir efectos… en un descuido de Naraku, Inuyasha le propino un golpe que lo hizo caer… Kikyo se colocó entre ambos antes de que empezaran a golpearse nuevamente.

–Vasta!... lárgate Naraku –este intento a tacar nuevamente, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que le había dicho la chica… pero las mujeres no dejaron que ninguno de los dos se acercara… además, ya se había divertido y después vería la forma de cobrarle al imbécil los golpes que le había dado… hizo una cara de fastidio y salió de la habitación mientras Inuyasha era sostenido por las mujeres.

–Inuyasha déjame explicarte –dijo de forma suplicante, pero el joven se soltó del agarre y camino hacia la puerta –a dónde vas

–A donde crees… hay que ponerle fin a esta tontería –dijo sin mirarla

–Tú no puedes… nos vamos a casar… esto solo fue un mal entendido… no puedes hacerme esto… que le diré a los invitados cuando pregunten –dijo con los ojos llorosos, tratando de convencerlo

–Eres una excelente mentirosa… arreglar esto, será muy sencillo para ti –dijo para después salir

–Inuyasha!... no puedes –gritaba detrás de él… caminando lo más rápido que el vestido que llevaba se lo permitiera… solo escucho a lo lejos cuando anunciaba que no habría boda … se levantó un poco el vestido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él –por favor… no me hagas esto –dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro sin expresión… todo había terminado… él solo la miro y se fue… después de permanecer unos segundos en estado de shock, mientras era observada por los invitados, giro la cabeza a un lado… camino lentamente hasta donde la chica que la miraba divertida, se colocó en frente de ella y le dio una cachetada –tu… maldita! … como pudiste –dijo muy enojada y mirándola con odio… Yura, solo se tocaba la mejilla y la miraba con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se colocaron más oscuros y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Kikyo, que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara con unas sillas hasta caer al césped.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo todavía muy enojada, pero su mirada se empezó a suavizar –no sé porque te enojas tanto… yo dije que nunca le diría… pero en ningún momento te dije que no se lo mostraría –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –sabes Inuyasha es un caballero y nunca diría en público lo que le hiciste…pero para tu mala suerte yo no soy él… saben quién es en realidad la adorable Kikyo… pues no es más que una perdida… que cuando se aburre, se mete con el primero que le pase por el frente, simplemente por diversión... de hecho ahora mismo su ahora ex prometido la encontró revolcándose con otro hombre –dijo para después mirar a Kikyo y reírse –ahora si estamos a mano… y recuerda no te vuelvas a meter con algo mío –dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido, para después empezar a caminar dejando a una muy enojada Kikyo todavía en el piso… se levantó con los ojos llorosos por la rabia, mientras todos la miraban y hablaban entre si… salió corriendo de lugar.

–Juro que me las pagaras… esta humillación no se quedara así –dijo con rabia limpiándose las lágrimas mientras salía a la calle –Inuyasha, no será tuyo… volverá a ser mío… aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

–Hija, mira la hora… Kikyo debe de estar desesperada, no sé cómo se me había olvidado el ramo… por suerte pudimos armar este con las flores que sobraron de la decoración… vez a avisarle a Inuyasha que ya tiene que salir a esperar a Kikyo –dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a caminar al lado contrario con un ramo de flores blancas en las manos

Kagome empezó a caminar por donde se suponía estaría la habitación de Inuyasha, pero en su camino se tropezó con un joven que se veía muy preocupado

–Lo siento señorita –dijo observando detenidamente a la chica, para después agarrarle la mano y besársela –o pero que hermosa –dijo Miroku, mirándola con ojos libidinosos… Kagome solo se asustó y le aparto la mano –tranquila no se asuste… creo que debí presentarme primero… me llamo Miroku Adachi… el padre de sus futuros hijos –dijo con una gran sonrisa –y como se llama la hermosa señorita

–Usted es Miroku… el novio de Sango –el chico solo la miro muy sorprendido y puso una cara de terror –ella es mi amiga… tranquilo no le contare nada de este "pequeño incidente"… ella me había comentado de cómo era… pero creí que exageraba –Miroku, solo frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada –yo soy Kagome Higurashi hermana de la novia… disculpe, sabe dónde queda la habitación de Inuyasha

–Él no está allá… fui a buscarlo después de lo que sucedió –Kagome lo miro sin entender… pero decidió no preguntar, ya que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar –que te parece si tu buscas por allá y yo por aquí –dijo señalando los lados contrarios del pasillo… Kagome acepto y empezó a caminar.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa muy enojado… que tonto había sido al creerle a esa mujer que no valía nada… solamente de recordar la cara burlesca de ese hombre le provocaba matarlos a ambos…especialmente a ella.

–Inuyasha donde estabas… ya va a comenzar la ceremonia –dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba corriendo –iba a buscarte a tu habitación…. que te paso –dijo sorprendida tratando de tocar al joven que estaba totalmente desarreglado y con un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente del labio inferior… pero él la agarro por el brazo

–Tú lo sabias… cierto –dijo muy enojado, mientras empezaba a ejercer presión en el delgado brazo de la chica y esta lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa –tu sabias lo que hacía Kikyo con ese maldito –dijo con una mirada de rencor... pero ella simplemente no hablaba… solo miraba esos ojos, que solo tenían una mirada de desprecio hacia ella –que me lo digas! –grito muy fuerte haciendo que ella se asustara.

–Inuyasha, yo… –tratando de hablar, pero sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse –lo siento… yo no… –pero él la interrumpió

–Cuantas veces se burlaron de mi… del pobre idiota que creía todo… eres igual a ella… son unas malditas mentirosas –dijo soltándola bruscamente, por lo cual la chica perdió el equilibrio y su espalda fue a tener contra una pared… aunque no fue fuerte el golpe, le dolió… le dolió que él la tratara de esa forma… se deslizo suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el piso –ninguna de las dos vale nada…tú también eres una… –pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la joven estaba sollozando en el piso… a pesar de estar muy enojado, al verla se sintió peor que una basura… como se había atrevido a tocarla –Kagome, yo… –dijo colocándose a su altura, tratando de tocar su rostro… pero ella aparto la cara y se levantó muy asustada, para luego correr –maldición –dijo sentado en el piso y con una mano en la frente… porque lo había hecho… era tan solo una niña… le dolió mucho como ella lo había mirado…como si él fuera un monstruo.

* * *

Kagome salió corriendo a la calle, iba llorando… se detuvo y se tocó las marcas rojas que estaban en su brazo… empezó a llorar nuevamente… pero estas no eran lo que le dolía… le dolía saber que Inuyasha la despreciaba

–Kagome, siento llegar un poco tarde –dijo Koga colocando doce al frente de la chica, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta del semblante y las marcas en el brazo de esta –que te sucedió… quien te hizo esto… si alguien se atrevió a tocarte –dijo muy enojado… Kagome solo levanto el rostro y lo abrazo, mientras lloraba –que te sucedió…por favor… dímelo

–Solo… solo sácame de aquí… por favor –dijo llorando sin levantar el rostro del pecho del chico.

* * *

Yura se encontró a Inuyasha todavía sentado en el piso y se acercó a él…aunque el trato de apartarla

–Vamos… levántate o acaso piensas quedarte allí como si fueras un perdedor… vas a complacer a esa bruja –dijo parándose frente a él, con una mano en la cintura

–Desde cuándo lo sabias –dijo en un pequeño susurro sin mirarla

–Desde hace unos días… pero no tenía pruebas… por eso no te lo dije –dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara –vamos a tu cuarto… necesitas descansar… y no te preocupes a esa arpía no le fue muy bien –dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantar… caminaron hasta la habitación de él… le ayudo a quitarse la ropa y lo beso, pero él la separo –porque me haces esto… porque eres tan indiferente conmigo, yo te quiero … no te preocupes , yo sé que tu no me quieres de esta forma… pero déjame ayudarte a olvidar… solo por hoy –dijo para después besarlo nuevamente… al principio no respondía a sus caricias… pero recordó todo lo que había pasado… y sobre todo la mirada de ella… correspondió al beso, hasta que este se volvió apasionado… solamente dejándose llevar por toda la rabia que sentía por Kikyo y sobre todo por sí mismo.

* * *

Inu No estaba muy enojado… había acabado de llegar para la boda de su hijo menor y se había encontrado con que ya no habría ninguna boda… camino a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de este y sin tocar abrió la puerta… puso una car a de sorpresa y después se puso totalmente rojo… pero de la furia al ver a su hijo a costado en la cama, con una mujer desnuda arriba de él

–Inuyasha! –ambos voltearon a la puerta y vieron al hombre peli plateado y de ojos dorados como sus dos hijos… Yura se cubrió con unas sábanas e Inuyasha se la quitó de encima, mientras su cara se colocaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza –te espero en la biblioteca… y no me hagas esperar –dijo antes de salir dando un portazo… camino hasta la biblioteca donde estaba su hijo mayor

–Que sucedió –pregunto mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y observaba fijamente a su hijo… pero antes de que este respondiera llego Inuyasha cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una sudadera –que sucedió… me desobedeces y te vienes a Tokio a casarte… llego y me entero de que no hay boda … además te encuentro de una forma muy "familiar" con esa "señorita" –dijo tratando de hablar calmadamente, pero por la rabia que tenía, estaba hablando con un tic en el ojo

–No entiendo porque preguntas padre… sabes que el tonto de Inuyasha nunca toma buenas decisiones –dijo mirando despectivamente al más joven

–Que hace él aquí… creí que la conversación era entre los dos –dijo un poco enojado

–Cállate! … y responde… no estás en posición de exigir nada–dijo levantándose de la silla muy enojado –es cierto lo que me comentaron… esa mujer… la Higurashi, resulto ser una mujer de dudosa reputación

–Si ya le informaron… no veo que más le pueda informar yo –dijo girándose para marcharse

–Creí que eras una persona madura… pero veo que me equivoque, solo eres un muchachito impulsivo… todavía no estás preparado para manejar los negocios con tu hermano… me voy mañana y espero tu regreso en los próximos días –dijo de forma calmada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida

–Pero… –intento protestar pero su padre no lo dejo

–Ya no hay nada que discutir… la decisión está tomada… tienes como plazo máximo un mes para devolverte a Londres, terminaras tus estudios allá –dijo para después salir de la habitación… Inuyasha por un momento pensó en decirle a su padre que no se iría… pero pensando las cosas bien, ya no tenía caso seguir allí… la única razón para quedarse en ese lugar, ya no existía… pero aun así… sentía que debía quedarse… había algo, que le impedía irse… sentía que había algo muy fuerte que lo ataba a ese lugar… pero a pesar de sentir eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que o quien era ese algo que no permitía que se marchara.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Se que aveces duro un tantis en actualizar...pero voy a tratar de subir el próximo capitulo en menos tiempo... ya una de mis queridas a migas... la mas intensa...Alba me dijo que tenia que actualizar en menos tiempo... bn espero que les guste y nuevamente disculpas si tarde.

Bueno gracias a todos los lectores...se que dirán que estoy peor que un disco rayado...pero me encanta leer los reviews. Gracias por dejarlos:

**Elvi**

**azucenas45**

**aky9110**

Bueno espero que les guste... chais

gaby5827


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliación y… Celos?

Capítulo VI: **Reconciliación y… celos?**

Había pasado casi una semana después de la fallida boda… trataba de aparentar que no le importaba lo que había ocurrido… pero no podía… siempre el recuerdo de Kikyo a parecía… como demostrándole que le sería muy difícil olvidarla

-En que piensas –pregunto Yura mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda desnuda –otra vez estás pensando en ella… cierto? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido y entono un poco molesto –porque te empeñas en mantener ese lazo que ya no existe… deberías de olvidar todo y concentrarte en otras cosas –dijo empezando a besar el cuello del joven, pero este se levantó desnudo de la cama, caminando hacia el baño

-Eso a ti no debería importarte... el trato era que tú no te metías en mi vida y mucho menos me cuestionabas –dijo un poco enojado dándole la espalda –sal… necesito descansar –dijo para después cerrar la puerta del baño.

Apretó las manos en puño y se levantó de la cama… siempre era lo mismo desde aquel día… mantenían relaciones y eso era todo…él la dejaba… pero lo que más la enojaba, era que a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho directamente, ella sabía que mientras él la tocaba pensaba en ella…

-Maldita… pero esta vez no voy a caer ante ti –dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a colocarse la ropa

_Flash back_

Estaba muy enojada… como había sido tan tonta de confiar por muchos años en una mujer como esa… la quería mucho y le hubiese perdonado cualquier cosa… menos que se metiera con Inuyasha

-Porque te acostaste con él –dijo una muy enfurecida Yura, tratando de no golpear a la chica con ojos llorosos que tenía al frente –sabias que esta vez sí me gustaba mucho… quería estar con él –dijo agarrándola por el antebrazo –desde cuándo tratabas de quitármelo

-No fue mi intención…tú me conoces….somos amigas –dijo Kikyo "llorando" –todo sucedió sin tenerlo planeado

-Porque te conozco, sé que esto no fue un simple accidente –dijo un poco más enojada, apretando el agarre –tú crees que nunca me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas… pero a pesar de todo creí que serias incapaz de hacerme esto… pero veo que al fin te cansaste de hacerte la mustia conmigo –dijo mientras la soltaba –crees que él te va a tomar en serio… eres tan poquita cosa para él… eres una arribista… –Kikyo cambio la expresión triste de su rostro y la abofeteo

-Ese es tu problema… siempre te has creído superior a todos –dijo recuperando su postura fría –pero sabes… no eres nada… yo hice en un mes lo que a ti tanto te costó… tener a Inuyasha aquí –dijo señalando el centro de la palma de su mano –aunque se resistió un poco al final cayo como todos… él todavía está confundido y cree que todo lo que sucedió fue por culpa de lo que tomamos –dijo con una sonrisa de lado –pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo… es que fue en tu fiesta, en tu habitación y tú nunca te distes cuenta por estar tratando de demostrar como siempre que eras la "reina" de todo – Yura se enfureció totalmente y la abofeteo, para después tirarla de su largo cabello hasta hacerla caer… cuando la tuvo en el piso se le monto en el abdomen y la empezó a abofetear con ambas manos, mientras Kikyo intentaba quitársela de encima, pero solo logro arañarle la mejilla… unas personas que iban pasando por el lugar las apartaron

–Maldita esto no se queda así –dijo roja de la rabia Yura tratando de soltarse… en ese momento llego Inuyasha y Kikyo corrió a donde el "llorando"

–Trato de hacerme daño… me dio mucho miedo –dijo mientras se abrazaba a él… el no supo que decir, sabía que esa situación era su culpa… pero después de lo que había sucedido con Kikyo no podía continuar con Yura, por eso le había contado sobre el "incidente" pero sin darle mayores detalles

–Yura te dije que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto… todo fue un accidente –dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible –ya no te vuelvas a acercar a ella –fue lo único que le dijo para después darle la espalda e irse con Kikyo, mientras trataba de consolarla … había durado seis meses con ella… pero después de estar con Kikyo nada de lo que sentía había vuelto a ser igual… no sabía que sentía realmente… pero de algo si estaba seguro… ya no podía continuar con ella.

_Fin_ _Flash back_

* * *

-Kagome… desde hace algunos días te vez muy triste –dijo muy preocupado Koga, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica –sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-No es nada… tranquilo –dijo forzando una sonrisa –es que extraño mucho a Sango, hace días que no he podido comunicarme con ella –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible… claro que extrañaba a su amiga, era a la única que podía contarle todo lo que sentía… pero más que cualquier cosa en el mundo… lo extrañaba a él… extrañaba a Inuyasha

-Kagome… quisiera que me acompañaras a una exposición de arte –dijo tomándola de las manos –es por beneficencia… mis pinturas también serán presentadas ese día… será en diez días –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, Kagome sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco al chico, que correspondió al abrazo algunos segundos después

-Felicidades… por supuesto que voy a ir contigo –dijo tratando de separarse… pero él no se lo permitió –Koga…

-Solo… que démonos un momento así… por favor –dijo de manera suplicante, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de la joven… ella no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que pensar… Koga se había portado muy bien con ella en los últimos días… había estado allí tratando de animarla, a pesar de lo que había sucedido, él la seguía queriendo… en ese momento Koga la separo un poco y empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente con la intención de besarla… se quedó totalmente estática… él se había portado también con ella… después de todo quizás no sería tan mala idea darse una nueva oportunidad con él… pero…

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos –dijo levantándose muy nerviosas, antes de que el chico se acercara totalmente a su rostro… el joven la miro un poco decepcionado y la agarro por la muñeca

-Lo siento… no debí –dijo un poco dolido, pero sabía que después de lo que había hecho, no sería fácil reiniciar una relación… pero no le importaba… él la quería y ya estaba pagado por su tonto error… ella solo sonrió y camino a su lado… había intentado olvidarse de todo… pero no podía… no podía olvidarse de Inuyasha.

* * *

–Que es lo que pretendes –dijo Miroku entrando a la habitación de Inuyasha sin pedir permiso… este lo miro sin entender, por lo cual prosiguió –casi siempre que vengo, he visto a Yura salir de tu habitación… y no tengo que ser adivino para saber que está sucediendo entre ustedes –dijo de forma seria observando fijamente al otro chico, que lo miraba con una cara de desagrado

-Seguir con mi vida –dijo sin observarlo

-Seguir con tu vida? –dijo Miroku, con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención de él otro chico -le llamas seguir con tu vida a esto… estar amargado todo el tiempo por lo que sucedió con Kikyo y volver a tener una relación con una mujer que no quieres

-Yo no he vuelto a tener nada con ella –dijo sin ningún interés –ella es la que insiste en estar con migo… además cual sería el problema… ella estuvo de acuerdo con los términos –Miroku solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación, por lo cual se ganó una mirada de enojo de Inuyasha

-Ya te disculpaste con Kagome –dijo Miroku, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Kagome –dijo en un pequeño susurro… hacia días que no veía a esa niña, a decir verdad había intentado olvidarse de ella… tratando de olvidar también su último encuentro –no he hablado con ella desde hace días

-Inuyasha deberías disculparte… ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedido –dijo Miroku un poco serio.

-Crees que no lo sé… solo estaba muy enojado y quería culpar a alguien –dijo sin observar al otro chico

-Entonces porque no hablas con ella

-Ella debe odiarme o temerme… lo vi ese día en sus ojos… soy un tonto… nunca debí decirle todo eso –dijo sonando un poco triste, mientras recordaba la forma en que ella lo había mirado ese día

* * *

-Kagome si no durmieras tanto hubiésemos estado donde tu abuelo hace una hora –dijo la señora Higurashi, mientras entraba con la chica en un supermercado –bueno para ahorrar tiempo tu busca su helado favorito y yo buscare el resto de las cosas –dijo con una sonrisa, para después irse al lado contrario de donde estaba la chica... esta empezó a caminar hacia la sección de helados… pero el que ella quería no podía alcanzarlo en el gran refrigerador

-Maldito Miroku… quien cree que soy… su empleado –dijo muy enojado Inuyasha mientras empujaba un carrito de compras… nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero por acompañar a Miroku había terminado haciéndolo, mientras el principal interesado se había quedado coqueteando con una de las cajeras… iba tan concentrado en como matar a su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que una jovencita estaba en puntitas tratando de alcanzar algo, por lo cual la choco –disculpe, no fue mi… Kagome? –dijo un poco sorprendido al ver a la joven que se tocaba una pierna, ella solo levanto la mirada y lo vio, sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro

-Inuyasha –se sintió tan feliz de verlo… quiso caminar hacia él y abrazarlo, sin importarle lo que pensara de ella…dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo… recordó como él la había tratado…era cierto… él la odiaba –yo… - intento decir, pero callo y se sonrojo al ver como Inuyasha se agachaba un poco y tocaba la piel un poco roja que era visible por la falda que llevaba

-Te duele –dijo sin mirarla, pero la chica solo dijo en un pequeño susurro que el apenas alcanzo a escuchar, que no –lo siento no te vi –dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a la chica que mantenía la mirada en el piso, pero de pronto se giró – a dónde vas

-Yo… tu no quieres tenerme cerca… así que no tienes que hablar con migo por educación –dijo con voz quebrada dándole la espalda –lo siento mucho… yo no quería hacerte daño –dijo empezando a sollozar, para su sorpresa Inuyasha la agarro por la muñeca y la abrazo… no sabía porque lo había hecho o sí? … si lo sabía… no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Soy quien tiene que pedir disculpas… no debí tratarte así… a veces cuando me enojo mucho puedo llegar a comportarme como una bestia… nunca me perdonaría dañarte –dijo mientras la apartaba un poco, sin soltarla… se quedó observándola fijamente a los ojos y sonrió –tú no eres igual a ella… son demasiado diferentes… podemos volver a ser amigos –ella sonrió y él la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo… por alguna razón que no entendía, le gustaba ver a esa niña feliz… y sobre todo con él.

* * *

Miro por última vez al hombre que yacía dormido en la cama… camino totalmente desnuda al baño y se metió en la regadera… después de lo que había pasado ese día, tenía que hallar la forma de terminar todo de raíz

_Flash back_

Había intentado hablar con Inuyasha desde hace días… pero él no le contestaba las llamadas y a la mansión Taisho, no la dejaban entrar… el hermano de Inuyasha lo había ordenado

–Señorita, le he dicho que él no está… y no puedo dejarla entrar –dijo un poco impaciente, una de las empleadas –es mejor que se vaya… si el señor Sesshomaru sabe que usted está aquí, se enojara mucho

–Eso a mí no me importa –dijo con voz fría –ya le dije que no me iré hasta que no vea a Inuyasha

–Tranquila… vete que yo me encargo –dijo con cara de desagrado Yura al observar quien era la mujer que estaba parada en la entrada… la empleada se retiró haciendo una reverencia –vaya… para la poca vergüenza que tienes, tardaste demasiado en venir –dijo de forma burlona

–No me interesa hablar contigo… dile a Inuyasha que estoy aquí –dijo de forma autoritaria... intentando no perder los estribos frente a esa mujer.

–Él está muy ocupado, como para perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia –dijo acercándose un poco más a la otra joven –sabes… ya no le interesas en lo más mínimo… eso es lo que me demuestra siempre que estamos juntos –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras la otra joven la miraba sin ninguna expresión

–Así que ya te metiste en su cama… que bajo has caído… porque para él no eres más que una dama de compañía –dijo sin ninguna expresión… Yura se enojó e intento pegarle, pero en ese momento llego Inuyasha y por eso se alejó un poco de Kikyo

–Kikyo… que haces aquí –dijo en forma seca

–Necesito hablar contigo… en privado –dijo mirando con rabia a Yura

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar… retírate, no quisiera que los vigilantes te sacaran –intento ser lo más frio posible con ella… pero no podía, ella lo miro de forma suplicante y suspiro –Yura, déjanos solos –la mujer intento protestar, pero él le dio una mirada muy similar a la de su hermano mayor y la joven se retiró lanzando maldiciones en su camino

–Inuyasha… por favor déjame explicarte todo lo que sucedió –dijo con los ojos "aguados"… el intentaba no mirarla… pero todavía no era inmune a sus sollozos –mi intención nunca fue engañarte…

–Pero lo hiciste… me engañabas con otro hombre… te acostabas con él y conmigo –dijo muy enojado, pero ella lo abrazo y empezó a "llorar", por un momento pensó que todo era una equivocación y él estaba exagerando… pero no… él lo había visto todo, la agarro por los antebrazos y la aparto –creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar

–No por favor… yo te amo y sé que tú también a mí... como puedes pensar que yo me acostaría con otro después de ti –dijo con voz quebrada –a pesar de que todo fue accidental… sabes que desde el día que estuvimos juntos por primera vez mi vida es tuya y la tuya es mía… todo fue un mal entendido… yo no tengo nada con ese hombre… él está obsesionado conmigo –Inuyasha la miro… quería creerle…simplemente porque la amaba… pero no podía… algo se lo impedía

–Lo siento…es mejor que te vayas –dijo soltándola, pero ella se acercó y lo beso… no pudo resistirse, la había extrañado… había extrañado todo lo que ella era… se sentía también estar con ella así, pero todo lo que había pasado llego nuevamente de golpe y se apartó –vete –fue lo único que dijo, para después girarse y empezar a caminar… había caído nuevamente como un tonto ante ella… a Kikyo no le importo la reacción… solo sonrió, sabía que él la amaba a pesar de todo y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntos

_Fin flash back _

–"Gran estúpida… creíste que me lo quitarías" –pensó Kikyo con una gran sonrisa –como te atreviste a acostarte con él… pero en fin, disfruta estar en su cama mientras puedas… porque en menos tiempo del que crees será nuevamente Mío" –se quedó observando al frente sin mirar a un punto específico

–En que piensas –dijo el hombre entrando y empezando a besarla en los hombros… pero ella no le respondió, solo se giró y lo empezó a besar… la verdad era que se divertía mucho con él… pero el juego inofensivo que inicio, ya no tenía nada de eso… él había resultado saber manejarla mejor de lo que ella pensaba hacerlo con él… eso le había quedado claro el día de la boda fallida, no sería fácil terminar con eso… estaba atrapada sin saber que hacer… tenía que idear la forma de terminar las cosas definitivamente con Naraku… esa era la única forma de volver con Inuyasha.

* * *

Los últimos días la habían pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos… sin saberlo se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía… se había vuelto casi indispensable hablar con ella todos los días

–Porque siempre que te invito a mi casa no quieres ir –dijo un poco molesto Inuyasha intentando que la joven que estaba sentado a su lado lo viera, pero esta parecía estar viendo algo sorprendente en el pasto

–Me da un poco de vergüenza… es que después de lo que sucedió con Ki… –se calló… se había dado cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia… muy a penada miro nuevamente al pasto

–Lo que paso con ella fue muy diferente y si a ella no le importa ir a mi casa… porque a ti debería importarte –dijo con voz seca… ya habían pasado dos semanas y todavía sentía tanta rabia como el mismo día… ella levanto la mirada y observo que tenía las manos en puño

–Te has encontrado con ella –pregunto con un poco de temor… sabia la respuesta, hace unos días había escuchado a su hermana comentar que había visto a Inuyasha y hasta se habían besado

–Eso no importa… nada de lo que suceda con ella tiene importancia –dijo un poco enojado sin mirarla… sentía rabia… todavía no podía olvidarse de que la había besado… porque tenía que ser tan débil ante ella –vamos… quiero mostrarte algo –dijo agarrándola de la mano… se sentía también cuando lo hacía…toda la rabia que sentía, siempre se iba al tenerla cerca –"creo que me he encariñado mucho con la pequeña" –pensó observando de reojo a la joven que parecía estar avergonzada… la miro con el ceño fruncido y después volvió a ver al frente –"las mujeres sí que son extrañas" –pensó sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de la joven siempre que estaban juntos

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Taisho, caminaron por los pasillos, pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde iban se puso muy nerviosa… sería la primera vez que estaría en la habitación de un hombre a solas con él

–Siéntate –le dijo mientras le hacía señas de que se sentara en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación... empezó a buscar algo… aunque no parecía recordar donde lo había colocado, después de un rato buscando se giró con una pequeña caja en las manos… camino hacia ella, le agarro el brazo derecho y le coloco una pulsera que tenía pequeñas estrellas, las cuales parecían ser de diamantes –cuando la vi, pensé en ti –dijo con una sonrisa

–Es muy hermosa…pero, no… es muy costosa? –dijo un poco apenada… nunca en su vida había tenido algo que parecía ser tan caro… a él le causo mucha gracia el gesto y sonrió

–Claro que no… aunque son diamantes… tú igual los vales –dijo revolviéndole el cabello, mientras esta se sonrojaba momentáneamente –espera aquí… voy a avisarle a alguien que nos traiga algo de comer –dijo para después salir… ella solo se quedó observando la pulsera en su mano… era muy hermosa, por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha se la había regalado… se colocó una mano en la mejilla, sintió la piel un poco tibia y sonrió bobamente… estaba totalmente sonrojada.

–Amor porque no salimos a… quien eres tu –dijo Yura mirando fijamente a la chica –aah… cierto, te vi el día de la boda… eres la hermana de Kikyo… eres igual de insípida que ella –dijo de forma burlona, mientras la chica bajaba la mirada –veo que te envió a que vigilaras a Inuyasha… pero de nada servirá, ella ya lo perdido ahora Inuyasha será mío, pequeña –Kagome levanto la mirada y se enojó… como podía hablar esa mujer de esa forma

–Él no es ningún objeto para que se refiera de esa forma –dijo un poco enojada, mirándola a los ojos –y yo no estoy vigilando a nadie… solo somos amigos –dijo esto último un poco más bajo, mientras Yura la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, para después sonreír

–Así que es eso… también te gusta Inuyasha –dijo de forma burlona acercándose a Kagome, la cual permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos

–Yo no… –trato de decir muy sonrojada, pero Yura la interrumpió

–No trates de confundirme… no soy tonta… solo hay que ver cómo te pones cuando hablas de él… tratas de aprovecharte de la situación… qué pensaría Kikyo, si se enterara de esto –dijo observándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la agarraba por la barbilla –sabes Inuyasha a veces es tan ingenuo… conociéndolo, te puedo asegurar que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes… pero te daré un consejo… no pierdas tu tiempo a él no le gustan tan impúberes e insípidas como tú, mírate… eres tan poquita cosa ante él… él nunca tendría un solo mal pensamiento contigo… deja de soñar mocosa te hace falta mucho para ser completamente una mujer y peor aún no eres nada hermosa, creo que en eso es en lo único que no te pareces a Kikyo… porque aunque ella tampoco es muy agraciada físicamente, si tiene mejor cara que tu –dijo de forma burlona soltándola… a Kagome se le aguaron los ojos… claro que ella lo sabía… sabía perfectamente que él la veía como a una niña y nunca se fijaría en ella de otra forma, por lo cual se conformaba con tenerlo cerca como su amigo… pero escucharlo, era muy doloroso –que sucede… herí los sentimientos de la niña –dijo con cara "inocente", tratando de tocarle el rostro… en ese momento llego Inuyasha y se quedó observando la escena confundido

–Que sucede… que haces aquí Yura… no me gusta que invadas mi espacio –dijo mirándola con un poco de enojo… ella se acercó y miro a la chica que estaba a su espalda a punto de llorar y sonrió

–Pues estoy un poco aburrida y triste… creí que podríamos divertirnos… hace días que no lo hacemos –dijo de forma sensual agarrándolo por el cuello y besándolo… allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de querer morir... tratando de detener las lágrimas que salían sin su permiso… él la separo y la miro con enojo, pero Yura no le puso atención –búscame cuando te aburras de ser niñero –dijo de forma burlona, saliendo de la habitación… Inuyasha observo a la chica y se acerco

–Que te sucede Kagome… porque lloras pequeña –si tenía razón… para él ella no era más que una simple niña… ella solo lo miro y no pudo volver a parar de nuevo las lágrimas… se sentía tan tonta por haberse fijado en alguien como él –Yura te hizo algo –dijo sonando un poco enojado, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

–Yo… solo es una tontería… no pasó nada –dijo tratando de calmarse –lo siento… pero me tengo que ir

–Porque… quédate un rato más y comemos lo que Kaede está preparando para nosotros –dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes, por lo cual ella accedió.

Después de terminar de comer se pusieron a hablar durante algunas horas, para después ponerse a ver películas en la habitación de Inuyasha, habían estado tan concentrados que no se habían dado cuenta de que era muy tarde

–Hay dios… me tengo que ir –dijo Kagome levantándose del piso –ni siquiera le avise a mi madre que llegaría tarde

–Espera, no te vayas… no puedo llevarte –Kagome lo miro sin comprender… pero después lo entendió… él no quería encontrarse con Kikyo… entonces ese beso si le había afectado y mucho –y no te iras en taxi… porque no te quedas aquí –Kagome abrió los ojos y se sonrojo… trato de decir que no con las manos, mientras Inuyasha la miraba sin comprender… después sonrió –tranquila… no te quedaras en esta habitación, en la casa hay muchas… pero si fuera así, cuál sería el problema…somos amigos o no? –si… se sintió tan tonta, nuevamente… esa mujer tenía razón… él nunca tendría un mal pensamiento con ella… no era tan bonita como Kikyo… no tenía por qué preocuparse, si por alguna razón dormían juntos.

La había llevado a una habitación que quedaba frente a la suya... como no tenía nada con que dormir, le ofreció una de las pijamas que Kaede conservaba de él antes de que fuera un adolescente… aunque le quedaba un poco ancha la utilizo. Después de dejarla, también decidió dormir… pero no podía… allí estaba nuevamente pensando en Kikyo, a pesar de odiar recordar su rostro, no podía evitarlo… se levantó un poco enojado y salió de la habitación, observo por algunos segundos la puerta que quedaba enfrente de su habitación… no entendió porque, pero sus piernas se movieron hacia esta y la abrió … todavía la luz estaba encendida, se acercó para apagarla, pero antes de hacerlo la miro… solo era visible su rostro y uno de sus brazos que era cubierto por la pijama roja… su cabello caía a un lado de su cuerpo… se acercó lentamente como hipnotizado y se arrodillo al lado de la cama, observándola fijamente… se parecía demasiado a Kikyo, sus facciones eran idénticas… se acercó lentamente cerrando los ojos y junto sus labios… como ansiaba besarlos…ansiaba besar nuevamente a Kikyo… sintió que no había tocado esos labios en una eternidad, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido en fracción de segundos… a pesar de ser un pequeño rose, se sentía también y quería profundizar el beso… pero no lo hizo… esos no eran sus labios… esa tampoco era ella… abrió los ojos y se apartó… Kagome solo se movió y en sueños se sonrojo… la miro con horror y temiendo que despertara salió.

Despertó muy feliz… Inuyasha la había besado… bueno simplemente había sido un hermoso sueño, pero no importaba… para ella había sido tan real… una de las empleadas le aviso que bajara a comer… cuando llego solo estaba Inuyasha y las empleadas encargadas de servir el desayuno, cuando lo vio se sonrojo y evito mirarlo… aunque no se dio cuenta del hecho, no era la única… él también se había sonrojado un poco al verla. Empezaron a desayunar y aunque ella no lo miraba, momentáneamente él a veces lo hacía, se preguntaba como la había confundido con Kikyo… ella era tan solo una niña, pero después de observarla detenidamente por un tiempo, sus ojos se posaban involuntariamente en su boca y…

–Amor… porque no me avisaron que ya estaba el desayuno –dijo besando a Inuyasha en la mejilla y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–Disculpe…pero como usted siempre se levanta un poco más tarde –dijo una de las empleadas

–No importa… quiero que me den un puesto al lado de Inuyasha –dijo sentándose al lado derecho de él –oh… pero si sigues aquí, pequeña –dijo observando burlonamente a Kagome, ella solo se limitó a seguir comiendo… estaba feliz y nadie arruinaría su día, después de haber tenido ese sueño… sabía que era una tontería… pero no podía evitarlo… disimuladamente se pasó un dedo por los labios… hecho que pasó desapercibido para todos los que estaban en el comedor… menos para Inuyasha… el cual se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido, después empezó a comer mientras Yura lo miraba de forma confundida.

* * *

Cuando entro a su casa, le pareció que no había nadie… subió a su habitación, pero al entrar estaba Kikyo sentada en la cama

–Kagome es cierto que dormiste en la casa de Inuyasha? –pregunto mientras se levantaba… la chica solo asintió –entonces mamá tenía razón… porque no me habías dicho que seguías siendo amiga de Inuyasha –dijo mirándola fijamente

–Se me había olvidado –dijo agachando la mirada

–mmm… bueno pero eso no importa –dijo mientras se acercaba –vez lo que eso significa… puedes ayudarme a volver con él –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa… Kikyo no se había dado por vencido e Inuyasha… la seguía queriendo… le dolió mucho pensar eso… pero era verdad –que te sucede… no me digas que me vas a dar la espalda –ella solo se quedó callada y Kikyo la abrazo –piensa que es por el bien de Inuyasha… esa mujer nunca podrá hacerlo feliz –estaría eso bien… seria lo correcto… en realidad no lo sabía… pero si sabía que él amaba a su hermana y que sufría por lo que estaba sucediendo –te quiero mucho hermanita –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la seguía abrazando.

* * *

Había durado dos días sin verla… después de lo que había hecho, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara… aunque no había sido intencional, le daba mucha vergüenza tenerla frente a él… ese día no se le había acercado a despedirse, solo se despidió desde lejos, después de decirle a Jaken que la llevara a su casa. Pero ahora estaba allí esperándola, le había pedido que fuera… había decidido que lo que había hecho no tenía importancia… igual ella nunca se percató del incidente, por lo cual sería mejor olvidarlo

–Hola Kagome –dijo un poco apenado al verla…una cosa era pensar en querer olvidar el incidente… otra cosa era hacerlo… ella llevaba un vestido amarrillo de mangas cortas y se veía muy feliz, mientras el llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja

–Inuyasha –dijo con una gran sonrisa… aunque solo habían sido dos días en los cuales no lo había visto, le extrañaba mucho… él le había dicho que era porque estaba muy ocupado –que sucede… porque me dijiste que querías verme con urgencia

–Necesito hablar contigo… podríamos ir a comer un helado –dijo sin mirarla directamente a la cara… la joven se percató y le pareció muy extraño, pero igual lo paso por alto… deseaba estar todo el día con él, pero no podía… ya estaba comprometida ese día

–Lo siento… hoy no puedo, de hecho si no me voy ahora llegare un poco tarde… que te parece si mañana voy a tu casa

–Adónde vas… yo te puedo llevar a donde quieras –dijo de forma normal, mientras la agarraba por una mano... pensó por un momento en si contarle o no… pero se dio cuenta de que era una tontería… porque habría de ocultárselo

–Es que yo… tengo una cita con Koga –dijo un poco avergonzada, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo… Inuyasha abrió un poco los ojos

–Pero… porque después de cómo te trato –dijo soltándola y girándose –no me digas que te sigue gustando después de todo –no sabía porque había dicho eso… solo había salido de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta.

–Igual que tú, el me pido disculpas y yo las acepte…además no creo que importe lo que sienta por él… lo siento, pero tengo que irme… se me hace tarde

–"Tú no puedes salir con él" –fue lo que trato de decir muy enojado… pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir… no entendía porque le fastidiaba la idea de que ella saliera con el sarnoso… además no tenía ningún derecho –Pues que disfrutes, tu salida –dijo sin poder evitarlo un poco enojado… se fue hacia su auto y arranco a gran velocidad… ella solo lo miro con confusión

–"Al parecer, era muy importante lo que quería decirme"

* * *

Toda la tarde la había pasado de mal humor… todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor le molestaba… Yura había tratado de "animarlo", pero no le agrado la idea así que la había sacado de su habitación… escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

–Adelante –dijo de forma enojada… para después rodar los ojos al ver que era Miroku

–Entonces es cierta, la advertencia que me dio Kaede –dijo sentándose en el sofá –que te sucede Inuyasha… porque estas tan de mal humor… peleaste hasta con Yura

–Nada –dijo volteándose para ignorar a Miroku… pero este se levantó del sofá y se acostó en la cama al lado de él –que haces –tratando de tumbarlo de la cama… pero este se aferraba a su cuello –suéltame y sal de aquí

–Nada… solo que no me contaras ahora… así que descansare un momento, mientras te decides –Inuyasha solo resoplo y se puso nuevamente en la posición en que estaba, mirando al techo –Kaede me dijo que estabas bien esta mañana, saliste de buen humor ver a Kagome… mejor que el que has tenido todos estos días… pero cuando volviste… casi que atropellas a Jaken… peleaste con ella –dijo sentándose, mientras Inuyasha hacia lo mismo

–Kaede siempre exagera… además Jaken fue quien se cruzó en mi camino –dijo con un bufido molesto – no pelee con ella… lo que sucede es que hoy Kagome salió con el maldito sarnoso –dijo de forma enojada, pero Miroku lo miro confundido –salió con el exnovio y por lo que pude ver el día que nos encontramos con él… el sigue enamorado de ella.

–No le veo el problema… ella es una mujer muy hermosa y si quiere regresar con el exnovio

–Ella es solo una niña… y él es aproximadamente de mi edad… es muy mayor para ella –dijo muy enojado desviando la mirada

–Pues sigo sin ver el problema… si yo la hubiese conocido antes que a Sango, también estaría tratando de que ella fuera mi novia… sin importarme su edad, sigue siendo muy hermosa –Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido, pero después se enojó… como unos hombres podían pensar que una niña como Kagome era hermosa… definitivamente eran unos pervertidos.

* * *

Había llegado a la casa de Inuyasha, lo más temprano posible… se sentía mal por no poder escuchar lo que él le iba a decir el día anterior, lo cual posiblemente era sobre –Kikyo –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Inuyasha… toco la puerta y entro, él se encontraba a costado en la cama, solo con una sudadera… sonrojándose, al observar el torso desnudo de él joven

–Hola Inuyasha… Kaede me dijo que podía pasar, espero que no te moleste… que querías decirme ayer –dijo con la mirada en el piso

–Nada… no era importante –dijo un poco enojado levantándose de la cama… ella lo miro un poco confundida, por cómo le había hablado –y como te fue con Koga –dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

–Bien… fuimos a la exposición... las pinturas de él eran las más hermosas a mi parecer, me emociono mucho, porque siempre supe que esto pasaría –dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía Inuyasha –pasamos casi toda la tarde allí… después fui… –pero Inuyasha la interrumpió

–Veo que te divertiste mucho… pero ahora no vamos a hacer una novela con eso –dijo tratando de hablar con voz calmada… pero por la rabia que tenía, le salió un poco ronca… Kagome solo frunció el ceño

–Que te sucede Inuyasha… desde ayer estas raro –dijo empezando a enojarse –porque estas actuando tan seco conmigo… si te sucedió algo no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo… ayer no pude escuchar cual era el problema… pero entiende, tenía un compromiso… y hoy vine dispuesta a escucharte, pero si me vas a tratar así mejor me voy –dijo tratando de girarse, pero Inuyasha la agarro por la muñeca

–Acaso no te das cuenta –dijo un poco alterado, mirándola a los ojos… pero se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir y la soltó… que le diría, que le fastidiaba sin razón que saliera con el sarnoso… ella no le pertenecía y tampoco tenía porque estar con él siempre que él lo quisiera –lo único que quiero es que no sufras… después de no tener nada con el pasan mucho tiempo juntos

–Porque te molesta tanto –serian celos… no eso era imposible, mejor no se hacía ilusiones… lo más probable era que fuera por no haberle dedicado tiempo el día anterior

–Claro que no me molesta… solo quiero que estés bien y él no te conviene… eres muy pequeña –claro eso era… solo quería proteger a su hermana pequeña –porque te empeñas en salir con un hombre mayor –Kagome se enojó un poco… a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de no quererla lo odio… porque no se daba cuenta de que era una mujer… no tan hermosa como Kikyo… pero era una mujer… antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, tocaron la puerta y una de las empleadas aviso que buscaban a Kagome… ella salió, seguida de un curioso Inuyasha… al cual se le deformo el rostro al ver quien buscaba a la chica

–Que hace él aquí –pregunto un poco enojado al ver a Koga en la sala de espera

–Discúlpame…pero tenía que entregarle unas cosas a Koga y como vine aquí, me tome el atrevimiento de decirle que las viniera a buscar acá –dijo todavía un poco enojada sin mirarlo –pero como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… yo misma te acompañare a llevar las cosas a tu apartamento… vamos a buscar a la señora Kaede, se las deje a ella –dijo tomado a Koga de la mano y saliendo, dejando a un muy enojado Inuyasha… como ese tonto se atrevía a tocarla… nadie tenía derecho de hacerlo

–Maldición… van a estar a solas en ese apartamento –dijo sin darse cuenta, con las manos en puño, mientras sus ojos dorados, se colocaban tan oscuros que parecían ser color café… ese sarnoso era hombre y la quería… no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla si ella se lo permitía… pero no, ella era una niña inocente, así que nunca lo haría… pero a pesar de que eso a él no debía importarle… no podía evitar sentir una gran furia al pensar en esa pequeña posibilidad.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno aquí estoy cumpliendo lo que había prometido (actualizar en menos tiempo)... Respecto a si Inuyasha lo olvido todo...pues digamos que hasta ahora decidió no darle mucha importancia y en cuanto a Kag...solo diré que aveces creemos que si hacemos como si algo no hubiese sucedido sera mas fácil olvidarlo... pero aveces hay cosas que te marcan para siempre y aunque no quieras siempre abra algo recordándote lo que sucedió... bueno gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia... especialmente a los que dejan sus reviews:

**Elvi **

**Coneja **

**setsuna17**

**aky9110 **

Bueno espero que les guste... dejen sus reviews... chais

gaby5827


	7. Chapter 7 : Lo que de verdad siento

Capitulo VII: **Lo que de verdad siento**

Acababa de llegar a sus casa y se encontraba muy enojada… todavía no entendía porque Inuyasha se había comportado como un idiota con ella… subió a su habitación y se acostó… últimamente se sentía muy cansada… cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando, sonó su celular… por unos segundos pensó en contestar… pero no podía… no podía comportarse como una tonta y débil mujer ante él, apago el celular y se volvió a acostar… no quería pensar en nada y mucho menos en lo que había sucedido ese día con Koga

_Flash back_

-Kagome, te pasa algo –dijo Koga llamando por primera vez la atención de la chica desde que habían llegado…ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió acomodando algunos de los cuadros que tenía Koga en el pequeño taller –es que si no dejas de tirar las pinturas como si estuvieras tratando de matar a alguien con ellas… las vas a destruir –dijo en tono burlón, viendo como la chica quedaba con una pintura en el aire y se colocaba totalmente roja –bueno no te preocupes… porque no descansamos un momento… después de comer una merienda casi en completo silencio decidieron volver al taller… Kagome estaba acomodando esta vez los pinceles y pinturas que utilizaba Koga para dibujar, pero al tratar de subirlas en un estante, algunas le cayeron encima

-Lo siento –dijo un poco apenada tratando de limpiarse el rostro y el vestido

-Tranquila…estas bien –Koga se acercó hacia ella y con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo empezó a limpiarla, mientras le agarraba la barbilla… se quedó observándola… Kagome había cambiado mucho en el último mes… estaba más hermosa y ya había perdido un poco el aspecto infantil que antes poseía… no pudo resistirlo y aunque sabía que se podía arrepentir… prefirió arrepentirse por hacerlo, de por no hacerlo… se acercó lentamente, esperando que ella se alejara… pero esta vez no sucedió… aunque ella no le correspondió al beso y solo se quedó totalmente quieta… no le importo… el rose de labios para él era más que suficiente… ella se separó y lo miro de forma triste… fue consiente de todo lo que hizo Koga y después de lo que sucedió, había decidido que era una tontería seguir manteniendo esa clase de sentimientos por Inuyasha, por lo cual decidió dejar que todo pasara… pero se dio cuenta con ese rose, de que ya no sentía ninguna atracción por Koga y no era justo engañarlo y utilizarlo para olvidar a Inuyasha –no te pediré disculpas…porque en realidad no me arrepiento… yo te sigo queriendo y quisiera que fueras nuevamente mi novia –dijo agarrándole las manos… ella miro ese mar profundo que parecían ser sus ojos y desvió la mirada… no podía… ella sin querer se había enamorado irremediablemente de Inuyasha

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo soltándose… él la miro y después le sonrió

-Tranquila… yo entiendo que no es fácil que tomes una decisión después de lo que te hice… pero yo estaré esperando tu respuesta… no importa cuánto tiempo pase… siempre estaré aquí para ti

_Fin flash back_

No sabía que hacer… odiaba estar tan confundida… por un lado estaban los sentimientos que tenía hacia Inuyasha… los cuales jamás serian correspondidos y por otro lado estaba Koga… él se había portado también con ella… de hecho nunca la había tratado como lo había hecho en dos ocasiones Inuyasha… claro que la primera ocasión lo entendió… pero ahora, no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo… en ese momento tocaron la puerta y su madre entro

-Hija vas a comer… es que voy a salir

-No… voy a bañarme, mi ropa está un poco sucia de pintura… cuando termine bajo

* * *

Estaba totalmente enojado y no entendía porque… sabía que se había comportado como un idiota con ella, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar… ella estaba con el sarnoso… había tratado de hablar con Kagome todo el día, pero ella no le contestaba… lo cual lo enojaba más, porque eso significaba que estaba con él.

-Debe de estar con él … porque tienen que pasar tanto tiempo a solas –dijo un poco enojado acostándose en su cama y volviendo a marcar al celular de Kagome…pero obtenía el mismo resultado… después de meditarlo por unos minutos decidió salir, aunque estaba un poco enojado con ella porque decidió irse con Koga, necesitaba verla… necesitaba estar nuevamente con ella… cuando estuvo frente a la casa cayo en cuenta de todo… vería nuevamente a Kikyo, a la mujer que hasta ahora no había podido olvidar totalmente

-Inuyasha?... que haces allí –dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora Higurashi al ver al joven un poco pensativo, sin decidirse a bajarse del auto –vienes a visitar a Kagome… ella se está bañando… porque no pasas y la esperas –dijo con su tono habitual, pero se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se había incomodado totalmente y después de observarlo curiosamente por unos segundos sonrió –si no quieres ver a Kikyo, tranquilo ella se fue con unas amigas de viaje… entra, yo tengo que salir un momento, pero Kagome bajara a comer –le sonrió y después fue hasta la puerta para abrirla… Inuyasha aunque no estaba totalmente convencido, no tuvo más opción… no quería hacerle un desplante a la señora Higurashi y sobre todo… quería ver a Kagome… él bajo del auto y la mujer siguió su camino sin volver a mirarlo.

Entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá… no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió que alguien bajaba y se levantó… ella parecía un poco distraída, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos dorados se posaban fijamente en ella… ella se quedó por unos segundos observándolo, pero repentinamente bajo la mirada a su cuerpo y se sonrojo totalmente… iba con el cabello un poco mojado y llevaba solamente una pequeña bata color marrón semi-ajustada que era un poco transparente, que le llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo y que tenía un escote muy revelador.

-Inu… yasha –apenas pudo pronunciar por la vergüenza que sentía … solo quería cubrirse y que él no la mirara más… pero al parecer esto último era lo que el menos quería hacer… él solo la miraba fijamente e involuntariamente la observo de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose en el acto… hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que Kagome ya no era tan niña… era casi una mujer… una mujer muy hermosa… negó con la cabeza y después miro hacia un lado… reprendiéndose mentalmente… como había podido pensar momentáneamente eso de una niña… de una niña que era la hermana menor de la mujer que apenas hace dos semanas casi se convierte en su esposa… en ese momento ella subió casi corriendo hacia su habitación… después de unos pocos minutos bajo con una camisa holgada puesta y unos pantalones, encontrándose aun todavía distraído Inuyasha de pie –que haces aquí –dijo un poco extrañada al ver el comportamiento del chico… el cual se reusaba a mirarla y se sentó un poco incómodo nuevamente en el sofá… pero él parecía no escucharla… lo cual hizo que se enojara… que hacia allí si iba a ignorarla –Inuyasha –dijo un poco enojada… pero el solo pareció escucharla después de unos segundos y la miro momentáneamente, para después mirar nuevamente hacia otro lado

-Yo vine… tu madre, me dejo entrar… me dijo que te esperara –dijo un poco nervioso sin mirarla… no podía sacar la imagen de hace minutos atrás de su cabeza y estaba seguro que si la miraba se sonrojaría como un pequeño niño frente a la chica que le gusta –"bueno en este caso no es así" –pensó sonrojándose un poco nuevamente sin darse cuenta –Kagome quiero disculparme por… mi comportamiento… es que… -dijo todavía sin mirarla…pero ella lo interrumpió

-No tienes por qué disculparte… ya no tiene importancia el hecho –dijo de forma calmada, mientras él la empezó a mirar con una sonrisa – pero quiero dejarte algo claro… no tienes por qué tratar de tomar decisiones por mi… no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida –dijo con los brazos cruzados, mientras el la miraba un poco sorprendido –que seamos amigos no te da derecho a decidir con quién puedo y con quien no puedo salir… creo que la única que puede decidir eso soy yo –no sabía si estaba siendo muy grosera o no… pero ya estaba cansada de que todos la vieran como una niña inmadura que no podía tomar decisiones importantes -–además yo no me meto en la relación que pareces tener con Yura –dijo de forma desinteresada, tratando de parecer que no le importaba la situación… pero por primera vez en su vida sentía celos de otra mujer

-–Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella

-–Pues eso ella no parece tenerlo claro –porque se empeñaba en negarlo… después de la escenita de besos que había presenciado, le había quedado muy clara la situación… el trato de hablar, pero ella no lo dejo –tranquilo igual a mí eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo… tu puedes estar con la mujer que desees… e igualmente a ti no debería importarte si Koga y yo quisiéramos ser novios nuevamente… eso solo nos inmiscuye a ambos –el abrió un poco los ojos… acaso ella seguía enamorada de ese tipo… empezó a enojarse, mientras apretaba sus manos en puño y dejo de mirarla… no solamente le molestaba que ella pudiera seguir sintiendo cosas por Koga, sino además que a ella no le importara que él estuviera con otra mujer… que le estaba pasando… porque le fastidiaba tanto pensar esas dos cosas… no tenía ningún motivo para enojarse… solamente eran amigos... pero a pesar de tener claro eso no entendía porque le habían dado unas ganas de agarrar a golpes al sarnoso

-Tú y él … -dijo sin mirarla, tratando de no comportarse como un idiota nuevamente… ella se dio cuenta de la última frase que había utilizado… quisiéramos… eso quería decir que ella también quería volver con Koga o por lo menos lo estaba pensando… no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que en ese momento llego su madre

-Inuyasha, que bueno que no te has ido… así cenas con nosotras –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que existía en el lugar –siéntense en la mesa… ya les sirvo la comida

Mientras comían la tensión entre los dos chicos era muy evidente, ella ni siquiera lo miraba y él le daba a veces miradas cargadas de enojo y en otras, solo la miraba fijamente por algunos segundos sin ninguna expresión, para después negar con la cabeza y desviar su atención hacia otro punto…. Cuando terminaron de comer la señora Higurashi se fue hacia la cocina, dejándolos solo… él se quedó observándola nuevamente, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y lo miro… ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, solo se observaron mutuamente por unos instantes… ella solo dejo de mirarlo y se levantó… acaba de tomar una decisión, ya no alimentaria un sentimiento que para él no tenía la más mínima importancia… intento caminar, pero Inuyasha se colocó enfrente de ella

-Por favor… respóndeme la pregunta que te hice –dijo lo más suave que pudo, observándola fijamente… ya no tenía la expresión de enojo que le había mostrado últimamente –tú y él… -se le hacía tan difícil terminar la oración…. no podía evitar sentirse triste, pero al mismo tiempo enojado

-Koga me pidió que fuera nuevamente su novia… y yo voy a aceptar – él solo la miro y después miro al piso… no sintió más rabia al pensar en ellos dos… solo sintió tristeza y ganas de decirle… o rogarle si era preciso, para que no volviera con él … pero ese no era su estilo… él era muy orgulloso para aceptar que le causaba dolor su decisión, un dolor que no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo sentía… no la volvió a mirar, solo se giró y camino hacia la puerta, cuando toco el pomo de la puerta tuvo deseos de devolverse y decirle que no podía aceptar nuevamente a Koga… pero como ella le había dicho… él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella… solo eran amigos… solo giro el pomo y salió.

* * *

No la había vuelto a buscar y menos llamar en los últimos tres días… solo quería olvidarse que ella existía… pero no podía… no podía olvidar que ella volvería con él, no podía olvidar que sentía celos cada vez que pensaba en eso… se reprendió mentalmente, él no sentía celos, el solo quería protegerla… él no podía sentir nada diferente a cariño de amigos hacia ella

-– Amor, que te sucede… porque últimamente permaneces encerrado –dijo Yura acostándose al lado de Inuyasha… sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de percatarse de que estaba allí no la miro y mucho menos le contesto - sabes acabo de llegar de cine, unas viejas amigas me invitaron y a que no adivinas a quien me encontré cuando venía saliendo… a la mocosa con… creo que era el novio, sabes hay que reconocer que a pesar de todo tiene buen gusto… aunque es mayor que ella…definitivamente, quien lo diría, se ve que no pierde el tiempo y yo que creí que todavía estaba en la etapa de la inocencia –dijo en tono burlón, tratando de besar a Inuyasha, pero este se levantó enojado –que te pasa amor… acaso estas celoso… tranquilo él es muy apuesto, pero sabes que ninguno te iguala

-–Sal… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que hablar de esa niña – Yura lo miro de forma fastidiosa y salió… sabía que cuando Inuyasha se ponía así era totalmente insoportable, no entendía como alguien tan apuesto, podía tener un carácter tan agrio… bueno eso era lo único malo que poseían todos los Taisho

-–Entonces era cierto… ella si quiere volver con él –dijo de forma triste volviéndose a acostar en la cama –creo que ya la perdí –dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar sus propias palabras… ella nunca había sido de él y solo eran amigos… él no la veía de otra forma… definitivamente el rompimiento con Kikyo lo estaba afectando… si debía ser eso

-–Inuyasha... que te sucede? –dijo Miroku al entrar sin tocar la puerta… tan imprudente como siempre –Kaede me llamo y me dijo que estas actuando muy extraño

-–Ya te he dicho que Kaede exagera mucho… no me pasa nada –dijo de forma muy enojada… conocía a Inuyasha y por lo que Kaede le había contado ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando… siendo lo más probable que su amigo todavía no se diera cuenta totalmente del hecho

-–Sé que Kagome estuvo aquí y se fue con un chico…supongo que ese era el exnovio –dijo sentándose en el sofá –si no te decides a contarle lo que sientes ella va a volver con él –Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido… Miroku estaba más loco de lo que él creía, de donde había sacado esa loca idea de que el sentía cosas de esa forma por Kagome

-–Yo no siento nada por ella… ya te dije que solo me preocupo por ella

-–Ah ya veo… sabes la vi por casualidad hoy con un chico y me dijo que era el novio –dijo de forma muy seria, observando fijamente a el otro chico, el cual al escucharlo puso una cara de tristeza, pero después se enojó y dejo de mirarlo, cuando Miroku empezó a reírse –no es cierto, solo quería ver tu reacción… a veces creo que yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo… si no aceptas lo que sientes, la perderás… sé que piensas que es muy chica para ti, pero por eso no deja de ser hermosa… y Koga lo debe de saber –Inuyasha se quedó pensativo… no entendía porque a Miroku se le había ocurrido tal cosa, a él no le importaba nada referente a la relación de Koga y Kagome, ella era una niña tonta... una niña tonta que estaba a punto de perder… sería posible que el estuviera… no eso era imposible… ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo de esa forma… pero recordó la imagen de ella en las escaleras y una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que ya era una mujer muy hermosa… una mujer que Koga quería para él… hizo una cara de enojo y se levantó mientras Miroku lo veía de forma divertida… salió muy enojado de su habitación hacia la habitación de Yura, mientras Miroku lo seguía

-–En que cine estabas –dijo de forma seca mirándola fijamente

-–Pues en la Barrera… acaso quieres que vayamos –dijo de forma seductora, pero ya Inuyasha estaba en camino hacia la salida, mientras Miroku lo seguía –que le sucede… prefiere salir con el tonto de Miroku… pero bueno en fin… él se lo pierde

* * *

Había pasado dos días pensando en que decisión debía tomar… aunque todavía no estaba segura, ese día le había pedido a Koga que salieran, porque consideraba que ya era tiempo de aclarar todo y comunicarle la decisión que había tomado… pero antes de hablar seriamente con él, decidió que fueran a cine para saber si la decisión que pensaba tomar era la correcta… después de ver la película decidieron ir a un parque que quedaba cerca del lugar, pero sin darse cuenta desde la entrada del cine eran seguidos por un par de chicos

-–Que pretendes Inuyasha… al fin vas a aceptar lo que sientes –pero el otro chico no le ponía atención, solo estaba concentrado en no perder de vista a la pareja que caminaba muy cerca uno del otro, según su parecer

Kagome y Koga se sentaron en el césped… estaban hablando, pero cuando vio que él le agarraba las manos y le decía algo que para su mala suerte no podía escuchar se enojó… pero lo que colmo su paciencia, fue cuando vio que Koga le acariciaba el rostro… quería ir y apartarla lo más que pudiera del sarnoso… Kagome solo quería decirle a Koga la decisión que había tomado, pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de su boca… Koga intento acercar su rostro al de ella, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros ella se aparto

-Tengo sed –dijo sonrojándose… que excusa tan tonta le había dado para impedir el beso… a veces le daba la impresión de que todos tenían razón y ella no era más que una niña inmadura… Koga solo suspiro y se levanto

-Espera aquí… ahora vuelvo

-–Tienes que dejar de ser tan tonta… tú lo invitaste… solo tienes que decir que si y todo estará resuelto…eso es lo mejor –decía con los ojos cerrados tratando de auto convencerse de aceptar nuevamente a Koga, después de unos segundos cuando creyó estar totalmente "segura" de la decisión que había tomado abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al chico que se acercaba -Inuyasha –dijo un poco extrañada, al ver al joven que parecía estar muy enojado –que haces aquí -– él no le puso la más mínima atención a nada, solo la agarro y la cargo en forma nupcial -–que haces… bájame –dijo un poco extrañada y empezando a enojarse

-–Nos vamos… necesito hablar contigo

-–Que me bajes… yo estoy con Koga –dijo muy enojada intentado bajar, pero Inuyasha solo apretaba más el agarre para que no fuera a caer –eres un animal… suéltame… te detesto

-–Si no te calmas tendré que llevarte en mi hombro… y no quiero hacerlo… "dejaría de ver tu rostro" –pensó sin poder evitarlo, mientras veía que la joven hacia muecas de enojo… le pareció muy tierno y sonrió… la bajo cerca de un lago y se quedó observándola por unos instantes… pero ella lo miro de forma muy enojada e intento caminar, pero él la detuvo –a dónde vas?

-–A donde Koga… vine con él y con él me iré… ya debió de volver a donde estábamos, así que suéltame

-–Acaso te importa tanto ese tipo… lo sigues queriendo –pregunto lo más calmadamente posible que pudo –él te iba a besar… volviste con él

-–Te dije que eso a ti no tendría que importarte –dijo sin mirarlo… él la agarro por el otro brazo sin hacerle daño

-–Claro que no debería de importarme –dijo un poco alterado –pero el caso es que si me importa y mucho… están difícil para ti comprender la razón por la cual no puedes salir con él –Kagome se enojó más y se soltó… ya estaba cansada de la situación… ya estaba cansada de que él la viera como a una pequeña niña indefensa

-–Ese es el problema, que no sé cuál es esa dichosa razón…que te sucede porque me dices que no puedo salir con Koga… deja de comportarte como mi hermano… porque no lo eres –dijo mirándolo, pero el solo hizo un bufido de molestia y miro hacia un lado

-–Tu nunca lo entenderías –dijo de brazos cruzados sin mirarla… ella lo miro y se colocó totalmente roja de la rabia… Inuyasha en ese momento la vio y se asustó… Kagome era muy hermosa y tierna… pero cuando quería podía causar escalofríos a cualquiera

-–Estoy cansada… desde hace unos días estas comportándote de forma extraña… quieres prohibirme cosas y no me das razones… deja de tratarme como a una niña, porque ya no lo soy –en ese momento Inuyasha la jalo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente… acerco su rostro, mientras ella seguía inmóvil por la sorpresa y junto sus labios con los de ella… solo se quedó así unos segundos… no quería separarse y aunque fue solo un rose como en la primera ocasión, fue suficiente para que sus pechos quisieran explotar… no necesito pensar en nada… ya sabía porque lo había hecho y que era lo que sentía… aunque no quería separase de ella, lo hizo, abrió los ojos y la vio con la cara totalmente roja y los ojos todavía cerrados… simplemente no podía definirla con una simple palabra… cualquier palabra, incluso hermosa, quedaban pequeñas y sin sentido al pensar en ella

-–Ya lo sé… ya no eres una niña –dijo en un pequeño susurro acariciándole una mejilla, pero ella solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, incluso los había apretado –abre los ojos por favor –pero la chica parecía no escucharlo… dio un suspiro y se sintió el hombre más idiota del planeta… la había besado, sin saber que sentía ella… era cierto… ella debía estar enamorada de Koga… que tonto había sido al pensar por un momento que ella sintiera algo por él … dejo de acariciarle la mejilla, mientras ella seguía sin reaccionar… no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta y quien estaba frente a ella era Koga—lo siento yo…

-–No querías –dijo de forma triste al abrir los ojos… lo observo y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse sin que ella pudiera impedirlo –sabes te odio… porque simplemente no te alejas y me dejas en paz… estoy cansada de esto –dijo un poco alterada, para después calmarse –porque simplemente no vuelves con Kikyo…tu todavía la amas o si lo deseas sigue con Yura –dijo lo más seria que pudo, tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima… pero en realidad quería irse y no volver a verlo nunca más… aunque eso significara morir lentamente

-–Eso es lo que quieres –dijo mirándola fijamente, pero ella no respondió, simplemente miro al piso e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza… le dolió… le dolió saber que era lo que en realidad ella quería y sentía… pero a pesar de todo tenía que respetar la decisión de ella… no quería hacerla sufrir por su causa y además nuevamente su orgullo le impidió hacer algo más… él solo se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba ella… ella se quedó allí parada, observando como él se alejaba, mientras varias lagrimas empezaron a salir sin que ella lo pudiera evitar… quería morirse, ya todo había terminado… ya no volvería a ver a Inuyasha… se giró y se limpió las lágrimas… tenía que seguir con su vida… solo tenía que hacer como si nunca hubiese conocido a Inuyasha…camino hacia el lago y vio su reflejo en el agua, trato de no llorar… pero no podía, porque tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca la querría, cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas traviesas corrían por sus mejillas, tratando de formar una pequeña sonrisa… pero simplemente no podía, había perdido sin haberlo tenido nunca, al único hombre que verdaderamente había amado a su corta edad … abrió los ojos cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban… no quiso girar, ni mucho menos ver su reflejo… tenía miedo de que no fuera él… tenía miedo de esta vez sí estar soñando despierta con él.

-–Dirás que soy un egoísta… pero no puedo complacerte… aunque quisiera no podría alejarme de ti –dijo mientras colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella –es extraño… pero tú y yo estamos unidos de una forma muy extraña… y me acabo de dar cuenta que tú eres quien me ata a este lugar… quiero creer que sientes lo mismo… quiero creer que no sientes absolutamente nada por él… quiero que entiendas que la única razón por la que detesto que salgas con Koga, es porque siento celos… si celos… no quería aceptar que había empezado a sentir cosas por ti… sé que Koga siente cosas por ti y eso me molesta… es tan difícil entender eso –dijo girándola y agarrando su rostro con ambas manos –sé que soy un completo idiota cuando me enojo… pero no puedo evitarlo al pensar que puedes volver con él –ella lloraba, mientras él acercaba lentamente su rostro… tenía tantos deseos de permanecer así con ella… no podía definir exactamente que sentía… solo sabía que era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido por cualquier otra mujer… ella con una simple sonrisa podía cambiar completamente su mundo y eso no lo había hecho ninguna otra… ella lo detuvo antes de que la besara y solo se quedaron con las frentes pegadas

-–Cuando me quede en tu casa tuve un sueño… tú me besabas… eso no fue un sueño, cierto –dijo un poco sonrojada, él solo le sonrió y acerco su boca a la de ella, y por primera vez se dieron un verdadero beso, sintiendo en ese instante que el tiempo se detenía y el momento era eterno… los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, mientras sus corazones latían a mas no poder y ellos sonreían bobamente entre besos, tratando de atrapar cada segundo de ese momento, para que nunca fuera borrado de sus memorias

* * *

Inuyasha la había rechazado definitivamente hace algunos días… la única razón que pasaba por su cabeza para que eso hubiese sucedido, es que hubiese vuelto con Kikyo… pero eso era imposible, él a pesar de quererla nunca la perdonaría por lo que le hizo…tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando y pronto… camino hacia la habitación donde Inuyasha se había trasladado… una muy alejada a la de ella, entro sin tocar y se sorprendió… Inuyasha estaba dormido en su cama abrazando a esa mocosa

-–Inuyasha! –grito un poco enojada al ver la escena… eso tenía que ser producto de su imaginación… él nunca se fijaría en esa niña tan insípida, que lo más probable es que todavía fuera impúber… el abrió los ojos un poco confundido y se enojó al ver a Yura en la habitación… se levantó tratando de no despertar a Kagome y la agarro por un brazo y la saco –que haces… porque tienes esas confianzas con esa mocosa –dijo un poco enojada

-–Te he dicho que no le digas así –dijo un poco enojado soltándola –hace unos días aclare las cosas contigo y te dije que ya no podía seguir con el trato que manteníamos… a pesar de que antes de eso ya no manteníamos relaciones –dijo tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible con ella… sabía que ella fue la que le propuso el trato y que ella no lo amaba… pero era una mujer y no quería que sufriera por un simple capricho

-–Entonces fue por ella… mírala es una niña… ella nunca te podrá dar lo que yo si… cuanto tiempo crees que soportes –dijo tratando de abrazarlo pero él no la dejo… lo observo y respiro profundo… lo sabía… el problema ya no era Kikyo… fue una tonta al no darse cuenta antes… se sintió tan humillada… no había perdido ante una mujer superior a ella… había perdido ante una niña… pero no se rendiría… él podía sentir lo que quisiera por ella, pero era un hombre y pronto se aburriría de ella –está bien… respetare tu decisión… por ahora -–sonrió y se fue… el entro a la habitación y la vio sentada en la cama

-–Que paso… porque estoy en tu cama… recuerdo estar sentada en el sofá esperándote –dijo un poco confundida

-–Pues cuando llegue estabas dormida y te acosté en mi cama… últimamente duermes mucho… a veces que te llamo tu mamá me contesta y dice que duermes –dijo sentándose a su lado –ni siquiera despertaste cuando…. –no termino de hablar… no quería que ella lo mal interpretara… de hecho ni siquiera le había contado como había sido en realidad su relación con Yura… ella se quedó mirándolo de forma curiosa –nada olvídalo

* * *

–Para que me citaste… habla rápido que tengo cosas importantes que hacer –dijo Kikyo mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía al frente con una mueca burlona

–Así que como no pudiste atrapar de nuevo a Inuyasha decidiste utilizar a tu hermana… que bajo has caído –Kikyo la miro sin entender y Yura prosiguió –no me digas que no lo sabes… tu hermanita mantiene una relación con Inuyasha… no se desde cuándo, pero te puedo asegurar que son más que amigos –Kikyo palideció y después en su rostro sin expresión se formó una mueca de enojo –creo que esta vez perdimos las dos –dijo de forma burlona al ver la reacción de la otra chica

–Maldita… como no me di cuenta –dijo levantándose, para después salir del restaurante donde se encontraban…iba totalmente enojada… la tonta de Kagome se había atrevido a meterse con el hombre que ella quería… esa estúpida entrometida pagaría por haberle quitado a Inuyasha… Yura solo se quedó sentada con una mueca de diversión… sabía que resultaría muy divertido ver la expresión de Kikyo cuando se enterara, aunque no imagino cuanto… lástima que no podría ver la cara de la mocosa

* * *

–Porque no quieres que hable aun con tu madre… ya llevamos una semana siendo novios –dijo acostado al lado de Kagome –sé que te da miedo la reacción de Kikyo… pero yo estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella… sé que ella después de lo que sucedió terminara entendiéndolo, ella es muy comprensiva –ella lo observo, pero no dijo nada… después de todo lo que había sucedido no estaba segura si verdaderamente conocía a su hermana –Kagome… me iré a Londres en unos días –dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado… ella se levantó y lo miro… él solo observaba hacia el techo –mi padre me dio un plazo máximo de un mes para devolverme y ya se vence en menos de una semana –giro la cabeza y la vio pálida y con los ojos llorosos…él sonrió y le empezó a acariciar el rostro –no te preocupes, yo volveré… en cuatro meses ya me abre graduado en administración y volveré aquí... quiero que cuando vuelva formalicemos nuestra relación –ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar… lo extrañaría tanto –sin importar que pase prometes no olvidarme –ella dijo en un pequeño susurro si… permaneciendo abrazada a él por unos cuantos minutos –vamos…te llevare a tu casa

Como siempre que la llevaba, a petición de Kagome, él la dejaba a una cuadra de su casa y nunca se iba hasta que no la veía entrar desde lejos… estaba un poco triste, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… al parecer Inuyasha estaba empezando a quererla… subió hasta su habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta Kikyo estaba sentada en la cama esperándola… se veía muy enojada

-–Que sucede Kikyo? –dijo un poco extrañada, pero esta parecía no escucharla… se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso la abofeteo

–Hubiese esperado esto de cualquier otra persona… pero de ti –Kagome la miraba sin entender, mientras se agarraba la mejilla… Kikyo la agarra por un brazo y la jalo hasta un espejo que se encontraba en la habitación –mírate… eres tan ridícula… acaso crees que Inuyasha se enamorara de ti –dijo muy enojada apretando más el agarre –él se acuesta con Yura, mientras está contigo… él no te quiere o acaso te lo ha dicho… solo te utiliza para vengarse de mi… él me ama a pesar de todo… así que más te vale que te alejes de él

–Suéltame… me haces daño Kikyo –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

–Que creíste niña tonta… que podrías competir con migo –intento pegarle de nuevo, pero Kagome le agarro la muñeca y se soltó, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su cama –te voy a enseñar a no meterte con migo pequeña metiche –intento tirársele encima, pero en ese momento llego su madre

–Kikyo… que haces –dijo un poco sorprendida al ver a su hija mayor con la mano alzada, mientras la miraba con horror.

–No me mires así… el monstruo aquí es ella… se atrevió a meterse con Inuyasha, sabiendo que yo lo quiero –dijo a portándose de su hermana –dile a tu niña que te cuente lo que hace con Inuyasha… se comporta igual que una….

–Vasta Kikyo…sal que necesito hablar con tu hermana –ella solo la miro con rabia…siempre su madre tenía que ponerse del lado de esa tonta… salió dando un portazo –Kagome… es eso cierto –Kagome solo agacho la mirada… la mujer se acercó y la abrazo… ya tenía sospechas de que eso podía suceder, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan rápido

* * *

Estaba preocupado, Kagome no le había contestado ninguna de las llamadas que le había hecho… sabía que algo estaba mal… por eso decidió ir a la casa de ella, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, allí estaba ella a punto de tocar… él solo sonrió y la abrazo

–Porque no me contestas desde anoche… creí que algo te había sucedido–dijo sin soltarla, pero cuando la toco por el brazo derecho ella hizo una mueca de dolor –que te sucedió –dijo intentando tocarla de nuevo, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza –que te sucedió Kagome… o vas a hacer que te quite la camisa –dijo mirándola fijamente la camisa negra manga larga que llevaba la chica … ella solo volvió a negar, él suspiro y se quitó la camisa roja que llevaba… ella no entendía que sucedía… solo se sonrojo –quítate tú camisa y ponte esta… quiero ver que tienes en el brazo o prefieres que lo haga yo –Kagome suspiro… sabía que Inuyasha era muy terco y si ella no lo hacia él sería capaz de quitarle la camisa solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien… él se giró y ella se colocó la camisa que él le había dado… cuando ella le aviso para que girara, se sorprendió al ver el brazo de la joven… tenía un gran moretón verde y algunos rasguños –que te sucedió… quien te hizo esto –dijo un poco enojado… no sabía que decirle, ya que no quería que él se enojara con su hermana… pero no tenía caso mentir, él se daría cuenta y podría preguntarle a su madre.

–Kikyo se enteró de todo –Inuyasha se enojó y trato de caminar hacia la puerta, pero ella lo agarro –por favor no lo hagas… ella no tiene la culpa de nada… si yo le hubiese contado desde el principio, esto no hubiese pasado… entiéndela, por favor

–Pero se atrevió a tocarte –estaba muy enojado… lo que sentía eran ganas de agarrarla por el cuello… como se había atrevido a hacerle daño… Kagome lo abrazo e inmediatamente se le paso un poco la rabia… ella calmaba a la bestia que tenía dentro

–Por favor… no vayas –suspiro… porque no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le pedía… esa pequeña tonta sí que se había vuelto muy importante para él … la cargo en forma nupcial y la acostó en la cama, se quedó observándola unos instantes y le dio un beso en la frente –te quiero –ella lo miro muy sorprendida e intento decir algo, pero él la beso… eso era lo único que le haría olvidar cualquier cosa en ese momento… no lo planeo, pero ese beso tierno que le había dado se empezó a volver apasionado… estaba perdiendo totalmente el control… solo quería besarla y acariciar su suave piel… se acomodó arriba de ella, tratando de no hacerle daño con su peso, mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba cada vez más, ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor … empezó a levantar lentamente la camisa que le había prestado a la chica, hasta que se la quitó… ella se sentía derretir con cada beso que él le daba… era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de sensaciones… pero a pesar de que se sentía muy nerviosa se dejaba llevar… en teoría parecía ser que esa sería su primera vez… seria con el único hombre que había amado de esa forma… pero en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había sucedido… recordó como había despertado hace casi dos meses y se tensó… él se percató del hecho y en contra de sus deseos se detuvo… se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… se levantó un poco y la observo, estaba totalmente roja, algunas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y a veces temblaba… se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado con una mano en la cabeza… que había intentado hacer… Kagome a pesar de todo era casi una niña, él no tenía derecho a sentir deseos por alguien tan inocente como ella… ella abrió los ojos, no entendía que había pasado, lo vio sentado a su lado… en ese momento se percató que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando involuntariamente al recordar ese suceso… se levantó un poco, abrazándolo por la espalda, él solo acaricio uno de sus brazos –lo siento… no sé qué me paso –dijo mientras le pasaba la camisa y esta se la colocaba… Kagome no dijo nada… pero se sentía un poco mal por lo que había sucedido… aun no podía olvidarlo, después de meditarlo creyó que sería mejor contarle a Inuyasha lo que le había sucedido en aquella ocasión

–Tengo que contarte algo que me sucedió –dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras él se giraba totalmente para observarla… al mirarlo a los ojos se arrepintió… pero algún día tendría que contárselo y creyó que ese era el mejor momento –hace casi dos meses, el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños… yo… desper… –no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Kaede entro en la habitación… ella se sonrojo y se apartó de Inuyasha, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello

–Lo siento chicos… Inuyasha te llama tu padre –dijo para después salir… él solo suspiro, ya sabía para que era la llamada… recordarle que en unos días tenía que partir

–Ahora regreso –dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para después salir… estuvo a punto de contarle a Inuyasha su secreto y ahora se había arrepentido… la interrupción seria acaso una señal de que todavía no era el momento adecuado para contarle ese secreto que a pesar del tiempo y querer olvidarlo, la seguía atormentando

* * *

Los días habían pasado muy rápido… ese día se iría Inuyasha… había pensado en no ir a despedirse, sabía que sería duro verlo partir… pero quería verlo una vez más… salió rápidamente de su casa, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde… cuando llego escucho que estaban llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo en que Inuyasha le había dicho que se iba… corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio en la fila… se veía que estaba impaciente y parecía estar buscando algo

–Inuyasha! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo y cuando el volteo corrió hacia él… él la abrazo y la alzo sobre su cabeza –perdóname por tardar tanto –dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras pegaba su frente a la de él

–Eres una tonta… porque tardaste tanto… no me quería ir sin ver tus ojos una última vez –dijo para después besarla, sin importarle que algunas personas los miraban de forma extraña… la bajo un poco y solo la abrazo… no quería dejarla… quería quedarse con ella siempre… definitivamente esos cuatro meses serian eternos

–Tú también promete que no me olvidaras –dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se aferraba a su cuello

–Ni aunque sufriera de amnesia podría hacerlo –estuvieron abrazados, hasta que hicieron el ultimo llamado… antes de entrar al avión la miro por última vez… ella le sonrió y el subió... toco su pecho y algunas lágrimas traviesas salieron… no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo… algo le decía que cuando él volviera las cosas entre los dos ya no serían iguales.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Disculpen...se que había dicho que actualizaría en menos tiempo... pero entraron las semanas de parciales... hoy estoy de vaga... bueno gracias por seguir mi historia y especialmente a los que dejan reviews ...disculpen por no seguir cumpliendo mi promesa si... bueno gracias a:

**Elvi (**Hay bueno gracias por tus comentarios... son unos de los que me encanta leer y disculpa por hacerlo tan tonto, aunque no puedo asegurar que deje de serlo completamente)

**Coneja **(Tengo que confesar que cuando lei la ultima parte del comentario casi muero ajaja... tienes toda la razón... en ese aspecto están bien atrasados)

**aky9110(**Hay gracia... me emociona...en cuanto a la confusión y el beso...pues hay cosas que no se olvidan tan rápido como quicieramos)

**Azucenas45(**Lo siento, mi intención nunca fue que fuera débil...solo trato de hacer que sienta como alguien de su edad... pero que ira madurando con el tiempo...tratare de no volver a cometer ese error)

Gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia...espero que les guste el capitulo...dejen reviews con su opinión

Chais

gaby5827


	8. Chapter 8: La Pesadilla y la Marca

Capitulo VIII:** La Pesadilla y la Marca**

Desde el día que Kikyo se enteró de todo, había dejado de hablarle… solo la miraba con odio… a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a ella le dolía mucho la situación en la cual se encontraban, por lo cual había intentado hablar con su hermana en varias ocasiones, pero esta solo la ignoraba o la insultaba

–Entonces era cierto que hoy se iba para Londres –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras sin mirar a Kagome, cuando esta entro a la casa –tan rápido se aburrió de ti –dijo esta vez mirándola fijamente, pero la chica solo le paso al lado sin ponerle la más mínima atención, por lo cual la agarro por un brazo –sabes que Yura también se regresó a Londres… Inuyasha no te lo dijo cierto –dijo de forma burlona… Kagome trato de ignorarla, sabía que si Inuyasha no le había comentado nada al respecto era porque no sabía

–Yo confió en él –fue lo único que le dijo de manera seria antes de soltarse… Kikyo solo se empezó a reír estridentemente

–No puedo creer que seas tan ilusa… crees que él va a volver por ti… deberías de olvidarte de todo hermanita… crees que sus viajes coincidieron porque si… él sigue divierte con ella mientras juega contigo –dijo de forma muy seria observándola… Kagome solo se giró y subió hacia su habitación…ella no creía absolutamente en nada de lo que le había dicho su hermana…. él nunca le haría eso… él la quería y ella confiaba completamente en él

* * *

–Sango –dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras corría a abrazar a la chica que se encontraba de pie en la entrada de su habitación –porque no me dijiste que vendrías

–Porque no sería sorpresa –dijo también emocionada devolviéndole el abrazo – porque no me habías contado que conocías a Miroku y que su amigo era tu mismo Inuyasha –dijo para después sentarse en la cama de la otra chica

–Es que yo quería presentártelo cuando llegaras… pero ahora él se tuvo que ir a Londres

–Que lastima… y yo que quería conocer a ese monumento de hombre… por que supongo que esta muchísimo mejor que Koga –después de decir eso, empezó a reír al ver como Kagome se colocaba totalmente roja y empezaba a reír nerviosamente

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo de un hospital, mientras sin ser consiente estrujaba un papel que llevaba en las manos… parecía que no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente caminaba por inercia… cada vez estaba más pálida… no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… su mente no podía asimilarlo

–Señorita, le sucede algo –dijo una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar… ella solo giro la cabeza y la miro

–Yo… –no pudo decir nada más, porque se había desmayado… trato de olvidar lo que le había sucedido… pero la vida se había empeñado en dejarle claro que eso nunca sucedería… esa noche había quedado marcada para siempre

_Flash back_

–Kagome hoy entras a clases… vas a llegar tarde –ella solo la miro somnolienta y volvió a acomodarse – hija levántate… últimamente duermes mucho –dijo mientras abría las cortinas, por lo cual muy a su pesar la joven se levantó y entro al baño… ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Inuyasha se había ido… a pesar de que todas las noches hacían video llamadas, lo extrañaba mucho

Aunque se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, no le dio tiempo de comer nada…justo ese día le tocaba a primera hora deportes… como calentamiento, la profesora los coloco a dar vueltas en la cancha de futbol… al principio se sentía bien, pero después de la segunda vuelta, empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, por lo cual decidió detenerse

–Kagome, estas bien… te ves un poco pálida –dijo Ayumi un poco preocupada, mientras al igual que ella otras chicas se colocaban frente a Kagome –porque mejor no te sientas… deja y le aviso a la profesora que te sientes mal

–Tranquila, yo me siento bien… es solo que… –pero en ese momento todo a su alrededor se empezó a volver negro, intento agarrarse a una compañera de clase, pero no alcanzo… lo último que escucho fue varios gritos de chicas y una voz que mencionaba su nombre… despertó en la enfermería, un poco cansada… miro detenidamente el lugar tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido –que sucedió –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero parecía ser que su cuerpo no quería cooperar

–Tranquila… un estudiante te trajo, al parecer te desmayaste –dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse –por el desmayo tendrás que hacerte unos exámenes

–Pero yo me siento bien… lo más probable es que me haiga desmayado porque no he comido nada hoy –dijo tocándose el abdomen, ya que su estómago había empezado a "rugir"

–Si puede ser lo más probable… pero de igual forma tienes que realizarte los exámenes… siempre que suceden casos como estos son reportados… le avisare a tu madre para que venga a recogerte y te lleve inmediatamente a realizártelos

–Está bien...pero puedo ir sola –sabía que su madre estaba muy ocupada, no podría ir a recogerla… por ende tendría que ir con Kikyo, lo cual no sería cómodo para ninguna de las dos

_Fin flash back_

Sentía los parpados pesados… no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía muy cansada, pero una voz hizo que los abriera en contra de su voluntad

–Señorita Higurashi –llamo una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, sacándola del pequeño trance en que se encontraba –se encuentra bien –dijo la mujer de forma preocupada, mientras la veía con sumo interés

–Yo necesito salir… necesito irme –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la mujer la detuvo

–Supongo que es difícil a tu edad… pero a pesar de todo tienes que estar feliz –dijo mientras le sonreía… feliz… tendría que ser feliz, pero ese no era su caso… como podría ser feliz por llevar dentro un bebe que ella nunca pidió y que además había sido producto de aquella noche… aquel día que no lograba recordar… no le contesto nada… solo se levantó y salió… quería llorar, no podía soportar la idea de llevar eso dentro de ella… no quería llevar ese bebe en su vientre… no quería darle vida a alguien que no podría amar

* * *

Toco la puerta, pero como nadie le abrió entro… vio a la chica totalmente tapada con una sabana

–Que tienes… tu madre me dijo que desde ayer no has querido salir… vamos, sal –dijo tratando de quitar las sabanas… la chica solo dejo ver un poco su rostro y salió a abrazar a su amiga

–Sango… estoy embarazada y no sé cómo decírselo a mi madre… y mucho menos a Inuyasha –dijo para después empezar a llorar… seguía sin entender porque le había sucedido eso… hace unos meses apenas había cumplido quince… Sango no dijo nada, solo acariciaba los largos cabellos azabaches… no tuvo que preguntar, sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tenía su amiga

–Que has pensado

–Sé que es egoísta… pero yo no quiero… no quiero tener un bebe que no pedí –dijo para después separarse –yo no estoy preparada

–Tranquila, tienes todo el derecho, además todavía tienes tiempo eso fue hace dos meses… pero si no lo quieres tener tendrás que contarle a tu madre… aunque existe una posibilidad… podemos hablar con mi tía, estoy segura que cuando ella sepa lo que sucedió, nos ayudara –no supo que contestar… no estaba segura de querer matar a un bebe que no podía defenderse… pero estaba completamente segura que no podría tener a su lado a un bebe concebido de esa forma… tenía miedo de llegar a odiarlo.

* * *

Aprovecho que la tonta de Sango invito a salir a su hermana y entro en la habitación de esta… necesitaba encontrar la forma de hablar con Inuyasha, en su casa siempre lo negaban y el número que antes tenía, al parecer lo había cambiado… estaba segura que con una sola vez que el volviera a escuchar su voz, volvería a caer ante ella… empezó a buscar entre las cosas de Kagome, pero no encontró nada, hasta que vio el morral que esta llevaba al colegio, empezó a buscar también en este, pero no encontró nada… cuando ya se había dado por vencido, de una libreta cayo un papel y sus ojos se abrieron… no podía dar crédito a lo que estos veían, acerco su mano temblorosa y lo agarro… era una prueba de embarazo… casi que cae, por lo cual tuvo que agarrarse a una de las paredes… la muy maldita se había embarazado de el hombre que ella quería… había resultado ser más inteligente que ella

–Kikyo que hacías en la habitación de tu hermana… te he dicho que no te metas con ella, sabes muy bien que nunca hace nada que te pueda hacer año, no entiendo porque te empeñas en fastidiarla

–Porque siempre tienes que culparme de todo y a ella la pones en un pedestal… la defiendes tanto y ella no es más que…

–No te atrevas Kikyo… no tienes por qué insultar a tu hermana… no comprendo tu actitud, ella no te ha hecho nada… tu misma perdiste a Inuyasha… tú eras la que estabas con otro h… –no pudo terminar la frase… todavía no podía creer que una de sus niñas se comportara de una forma tan "liberal" con los hombres… Kikyo la miro de forma enojada y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación… porque siempre ella tenía que ser la que no sabía manejar su vida… porque ella no podía tener lo que siempre había querido… el amor de su madre

* * *

Allí estaba sentada en la sala de espera… Sango había entrado desde hace mucho a hablar con su tía… no sabía que hacia allí sentada… todas las mujeres que estaban sentadas a su alrededor la miraban de forma extraña… lo cual era normal, ella era la única de su edad que estaba esperando para hacerse un aborto

–Kagome, ya hable con mi tía y aunque tarde mucho para convencerla acepto –dijo un poco seria, mientras se sentaba a su lado –tranquila ya yo le conté todo, así que cuando entres no tendrás que hablar… solo te realizara la "intervención" y tendrás que venir a hacerte algunos chequeos posteriormente –Kagome no dijo nada, solo suspiro… quería convencerse de que haría lo correcto… ella era muy joven y no quería tener un bebe del cual ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el padre… después de algunos minutos, salió una enfermera y la llamo, antes de levantarse miro a Sango

–Estoy haciendo lo correcto –dijo tratando de convencerse por última vez de lo que iba a hacer… ya no había vuelta a tras… dentro de pocos minutos ya todo acabaría y su vida volvería a ser la misma de antes… entro por un pequeño pasillo hacia una habitación, allí se encontraba una mujer muy parecida a Sango

–Así que tú eres Kagome, yo soy Akiro … por lo que me dijo mi sobrina al parecer no tienes dudas de lo que vas a hacer… te comprendo y por eso acepte ayudarte… pero creo que siempre hay más opciones –dijo en tono maternal, tratando de ver los ojos de la chica, pero esta solo miraba al piso, por lo cual mejor desistió de esa conversación –por esta vez dejare pasar el hecho de que tu madre no sabe nada… pero tienes que venir a algunos controles… solo será por algunos días –dijo mientras se levantaba y le entregaba un pequeño paquete –colócate esto… el baño está allí… dentro de unos minutos vendrá una enfermera y te llevara para hacerte el procedimiento

La mujer salió y la dejo todavía observando el pequeño paquete… se levantó totalmente decidida… todo acabaría dentro de pocos minutos… todo volvería a ser igual que antes… era lo que se repetía cada vez que se quitaba una prenda… ya nada ni nadie podría cambiar lo que estaba a punto de hacer… escucho que alguien toco la puerta… era una enfermera, la cual la hizo subir en una camilla… la llevaba por un largo pasillo blanco… respiro hondo y cerró los ojos... llegaron a la habitación, donde la pasaron a una camilla donde coloco los pies como si fuera a dar a luz, giro la cabeza y vio a la tía de Sango, la cual todavía se estaba arreglando para el procedimiento… la vio acercarse y colocarse frente a sus piernas

–Tranquila todo estará bien –ella respiro y se repitió esas mismas palabras –abre más las piernas – cerro los ojos y se dispuso a hacer lo que la mujer le dijo… pero en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar algo que le había dicho Inuyasha

_Flash back_

Abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar donde se encontraba… sin duda esa era la habitación de Inuyasha, pero no entendía porque estaba sola… trato de moverse, pero no podía… unos brazos se lo impedían… no sabía cómo, pero estaba sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha… se sonrojo como un tomate e intento levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez él apretó más el agarre

–Quédate un momento más aquí… me gusta así –le dijo en susurro al oído, para después apartarla un poco y besarla en la frente –duermes mucho… espero que cuando vayamos a tener nuestros hijos no parezcas un perezoso –dijo de forma burlona, haciendo que ella se sonrojara… pero después empezó a acariciar el abdomen de esta –te imaginas…cuando eso pase –dijo muy emocionado sin dejar de acariciar el abdomen de la chica –aunque todavía eres muy joven quisiera… Kagome quieres casarte conmigo y ser la madre de mis hijos –dijo de forma muy seria asustando a la chica, la cual abrió los ojos y parecía como si hubiese dejado de respirar –tranquila, todavía no –dijo sin poder evitar reírse por la reacción de la chica –pero si quieres ahora mismo… por mí no habrá ningún problema –dijo besando esta vez sin entender muy bien el motivo…solo le nació, besar su vientre, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello plateado… ese día supo que estaba unida irremediablemente a Inuyasha y que él sería el único hombre al cual le quería dar hijos

_Fin flash back_

–Sango ya puedes entrar… ayúdala a arreglarse –dijo la mujer de forma seria… le indico el camino a su sobrina, pero ella se devolvió… Sango entro al lugar y la vio a costada todavía en la camilla, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

–Todo estará bien –dijo intentado levantar a chica, pero esta parecía no querer hacerlo… solo mantenía el rostro sin ninguna expresión, mientras salían de sus ojos lagrimas –tranquila hiciste lo correcto

–No puede… soy una cobarde –Sango la observo por unos segundos y la abrazo… solo lloraba en brazos de Sango… al último minuto se arrepintió… al pensar en Inuyasha no pudo hacerlo, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que cuando él se enterara de la situación no quisiera tenerla cerca… a pesar de eso, su recuerdo le impidió matar a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella

* * *

–Kikyo por favor abre… no quise decir nada de eso…. solo no me gusta que no te lleves bien con tu hermana

–Estoy cansada –dijo al abrir la puerta –solo vives para criticarme… siempre es lo mismo… porque la tienes que querer a ella –dijo de forma fría, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –hasta mi padre la prefería a ella –la mujer intento acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió –ya estoy cansada de que ella sea la niña que se lleva todos los halagos… no sabes cuánto la detesto desde que la preferiste a ella antes que a mí y no me vengas con el mismo cuento de que yo era la mayor

–Kikyo, las cosas no son así… yo no quería separarme de ninguna de las dos –dijo muy dolida, tratando de no llorar

–Sabes… no me importa… ya no podrás cambiar el infierno que viví todos esos años con la fanática religiosa de la abuela… no sabes cómo las odie todos esos años – la mujer no pudo evitar llorar…creyó que había hecho lo correcto hace años… pero al parecer se había equivocado –porque lloras… si no te he dicho la mejor parte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca… iba a seguir hablando, pero en ese momento escucho que alguien subía las escaleras y su sonrisa se agrando –pero mira… llegas justo a tiempo, para que le cuentes tu secretito a nuestra madre –Kagome se quedó observándola con confusión, pero cuando esta le mostro el papel que sostenía, palideció

–No tienes ningún derecho… porque revisas mis cosas –dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el papel, pero su hermana solo parecía divertirse

–Acaso piensas seguir engañando a nuestra madre –dijo observando fijamente a la chica que solo la miraba de forma suplicante –tanto que me críticas y mira… santa Kagome se embarazo –la mujer palideció y miro de forma interrogante a su hija menor… pero esta no respondió… no podía soportarlo… su pequeña hija, estaba embarazada… tanto se había equivocado al tratar de educar a sus hijas después de la muerte de su esposo

–Ves cómo se comporta… ella planeo todo para quedarse con Inuyasha… pero él no la quiere… crees que lo vas a retener con eso

La mujer se seguía sin reaccionar, solo miraba hacia un punto indefinido en la habitación… Kagome solo lloraba, mientras la llamaba… la mujer la miro, como si estuviese viendo algo por primera vez

–Inuyasha sabe que van a tener un bebe –dijo sin mirarla… no podía soportar pensar que su hija menor pronto seria madre

–Inuyasha no sabe lo que está sucediendo… él no es el padre –las dos mujeres giraron a observarla de forma incrédula

–Me quitaste a Inuyasha y seguías con Koga… mira en que te has convertido y por un pequeño error que cometí me querían crucificar

–Sal Kikyo… necesito hablar a solas con Kagome –dijo la mujer de forma suave, mientras la chica hacia una mueca de enojo y salía… pero no se fue, solo cerró la puerta y se quedó escuchando –Koga es el padre? –la chica solo negó con la cabeza –entonces quien es

–No lo sé –dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro, mientras la mujer la miraba totalmente confundida –yo no sé qué sucedió… solo recuerdo estar el día de mi cumpleaños con Sango y despertar al día siguiente sola en un hotel –dijo sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran…la mujer se acercó y la abrazo…desde que su esposo había muerto juro protegerlas… pero hasta ahora la tarea le había quedado grande… lloro junto con su hija, como si ella hubiese presenciado el hecho

Kikyo escucho todo… pero no sintió ni una pisca de remordimiento… lo que le sucedió a su hermana no le importaba en lo más mínimo… a ella solo le importaba saber que al parecer Inuyasha no estaba al tanto de la situación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… esta era la oportunidad de recuperar a Inuyasha… solo pondría la situación a su favor y eso que llevaba su hermana dentro haría todo el resto del trabajo

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

–Porque ayer no me contestabas –dijo un poco preocupado Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea –te sucedió algo –en ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre "tienes que contarle de inmediato a Inuyasha… no importa que tan grande sea el temor que sientes, es mejor que se entere por ti y ahora que tienes pocos meses"… quiso decírselo… pero no pudo… tuvo nuevamente miedo de lo que el pensara, además creía que esa no era la forma correcta de darle esa noticia –Kagome?

–No… tranquilo no me paso nada… es solo que me quede dormida –aunque trato de sonar lo más normal posible, su voz no sonaba como de costumbre, sonaba un poco ronca

–Suenas extraña… estabas llorando… Kikyo te hiso algo

–No, solo tengo un poco de gripa

–mmm ya veo –no le creía del todo… pero si ella todavía no quería contarle, no la presionaría… después de permanecer hablando por unos minutos de cosas triviales, sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación… se giró y observo a la chica que lo miraba desde la puerta con un sonrisa –hablamos después… tengo que hacer algunas cosas, cuídate –colgó antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo mas –porque no pierdes esa costumbre de llegar sin ser invitada –dijo serio, mientras se levantaba del pequeño escritorio donde permanecía sentado

–Puedes por lo menos fingir que te alegra verme –dijo mientras se acercaba al chico –supongo que hablabas con la ton… con Kagome… porque no le dijiste que cosas ibas a hacer –dijo esto último de forma coqueta y con una pequeña sonrisa

–No quiero malos entendidos por tus imprudencias… eso es todo –dijo relajándose un poco – creí que no volverías todavía

–Mientras tú no estés allá no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer en Tokio –dijo tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la aparto

–Yura, ya hablamos sobre la situación

–Sí… que tú quieres estar con esa niña… pero sabes no deberías dejar pasar oportunidades por ella…no vale la pena o crees que ella lo hace –dijo con una peña sonrisa recordando lo que le dijo Kikyo

_Flash back_

–Para que me llamas… si quieres saber algo sobre Inuyasha pierdes el tiempo… todavía no he perdido la guerra

–Yo tampoco me he rendido… pero ahora tenemos que quitar a alguien del medio –dijo con su tono frio de siempre… sabía que por ahora aliarse con Yura era lo mejor… Yura no era competencia para ella… en cambio Kagome… tampoco, Inuyasha solo estaba confundido y pronto se daría cuenta de que todavía la amaba –la tonta de mi hermana está embarazada y no es de Inuyasha… además él no sabe nada al respecto

–Pero… como estas segura de eso... yo…

–Eso no es hijo de Inuyasha… tiene que ser de su ex novio… así que no te preocupes –no podía contarle toda la verdad a Yura… no estaba totalmente segura de que pudiera guardar el secreto –que él siga con ella ahora solo depende de ti

_Fin flash back_

–No lo creo… estoy seguro, ella no es como ninguna otra –Yura se enojó un poco…él estaba enamorado de esa mocosa insoportable

–Pues no deberías confiar tanto o es que no sabes… –callo… casi le dice que la tonta está embarazada… pero ella no podía confiar totalmente en Kikyo… y si todo era una mentira para hacerla quedar mal ante Inuyasha… o peor aún y si él era el padre de ese bebe, ella no sabía hasta donde habían llegado ellos… pero si los había visto durmiendo juntos y casi siempre que ella iba se encerraban en la habitación de él… él sé quedo observándola, esperando lo que ella tenía que decirle –eso no era lo mismo que decías de Kikyo… espero que esta vez también no te estés equivocando

–Te dije que ella no es igual a ninguna otra y menos a esa mujer –Yura solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras dijo un "eso espero"

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se enteró de que estaba embaraza… un mes que tenía la misma "pesadilla" casi todos los días… siempre se levantaba sudada y temblando… al principio no entendía porque tenía esa clase de sueños, ni quien era el hombre que aparecía en ellos… pero ya lo entendía… ese sueño era lo que había sucedido ese día que quedo embarazada o parte del hecho… todo lo que sucedía en su sueño era tan real, por eso odiaba soñar con eso… lo que sentía en esos sueños era tan parecido a lo que había sentido en la ocasión en que casi tiene relaciones con Inuyasha, diferenciándose en el hecho de que aquel hombre solo la había tomado por pasión y cada caricia que le daba solo eso reflejaba… en cambio con Inuyasha… a pesar de que ambos sentían pasión el uno por el otro, también los unía un sentimiento que se reflejaba en cada caricia que se dieron ese día… trataba de no recordar, porque sentía que traicionaba involuntariamente a el hombre que amaba… pero era casi imposible olvidar cada caricia que había soñado en el último mes

_Flash back_

Alguien la llevaba cargada… no podía ver su rostro… la luz del lugar se lo impedía, solo podía ver y tocar el esmoquin gris, sin corbata que el hombre llevaba puesto… acaricio involuntariamente el pecho descubierto y sintió como la piel de ese hombre se tensaba ante el contacto… una puerta se abrió y él la bajo… observo el lugar y cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban quiso salir, pero casi cae al piso y él la sostuvo de la cintura… intento soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió… solo la abrazo

–Porque me haces esto… no sabes cuánto te extrañe… pero tu…tú estabas con el maldito ese y me dejaron en ridículo –dijo muy enojado, mientras la tiraba en la cama… ella intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía –vamos a ver quién te hace sentir mejor… él o yo –dijo para después colocarse arriba de ella e intentar besarla

–No me toques… yo no quiero –dijo tratando de apartarlo… pero él la agarro por las muñecas y se las pego a la cama, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella, tratando de que ella abriera la boca …se levantó un poco dijo un nombre y "creí que te gustaban las cosas así" … intento besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo mordió –no quiero, yo no soy ella… quiero ir a casa –dijo mientras lloraba… el hombre se levantó y parecía observarla fijamente, dio un golpe en la cama con una de sus manos en puño y se bajó de arriba de ella, mientras esta lloraba… tenía tanta rabia… porque tenía que querer a esa maldita mujer… trato de caminar, pero de lo borracho que estaba tropezó y cayó al lado de la cama

–Porque lo hiciste… juraste que solo serias mía y yo como un gran idiota creí en ti… creí en todo lo que me decías… creí que era afortunado por tenerte, que eras diferente… pero resulte siendo el pobre imbécil del cual te burlabas –solo escuchaba los sollozos de ella…trato de levantarse nuevamente e irse del lugar… pero cayo esta vez en la cama… se quedó observándola… ella permanecía abrazada así misma… acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla, mientras ella temblaba ante el contacto –a pesar de todo… te sigo queriendo como el primer día –se acercó lentamente y la beso… ella solo se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos… no quería que ese hombre la tocara, solo quería llorar… pero con cada beso y caricia que le daba todo cambio, y sintió miedo… miedo de ese hombre y de lo que estaba empezando a provocarle a su cuerpo involuntariamente con solo un roce… trato de apartarlo nuevamente… pero esta vez él se lo impidió… la beso como nunca lo había hecho…quería demostrarle que ella solo le pertenecía a él y ningún hombre además de él, podría dejarla para siempre marcada… ella solo se dejaba llevar… nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma… aunque había tenido un novio, con él no pasaban de solo picos o abrazo… él al principio se le hizo raro lo inexperta que se había vuelto Kikyo besando… pero en pocos segundos lo olvido… solo se concentró en quitarle ese vestido negro que para él no era nada más que un estorbo… la besaba y acariciaba como queriéndola marcar y con cada suspiro de placer que ella daba lo enloquecía cada vez más… le quito absolutamente todo y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y totalmente quieta, y todo su cabello estaba totalmente esparcido por la cama… se levantó y quedo en igualdad de condiciones… la observo nuevamente, ella se encontraba totalmente roja, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente… siempre había creído que Kikyo era muy hermosa… pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era la mujer más perfecta y hermosa que había conocido, se volvió a colocar arriba de ella… besando y acariciando esa piel que sentía no haberla tocado nunca antes… todo era perfecto hasta que ella grito… volvió a llamarla por ese nombre, mientras trataba de consolarla, pero ella solo lloraba

–Que te sucede –pero ella no respondía… solo tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro… sintió algo húmedo muy cerca de su piel y con una de sus manos lo toco, cuando subió su mano se asustó…ella estaba sangrando –porque sangras… tú no eres virgen –dijo un poco nervioso… a pesar de estar borracho y nunca haber estado con una mujer que nunca hubiese estado con un hombre, sabía lo que esa sangre significaba… y ella no era virgen, desde antes de que estuviera con él… ella no respondía… el intento levantarse, pero ella sin saber muy bien porque… lo abrazo y beso entre sollozos, volviéndolo a sacar nuevamente del mundo real con cada beso y suspiro que le regalaba… así continuaron amándose sin saberlo hasta el cansancio

_Fin Flash back_

Estaba totalmente roja… detestaba sentirse así con solo recordar lo que había hecho con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía… a pesar de que trataba de recordar el rostro de ese hombre, su voz y el nombre con el cual la llamaba, no podía… pero después de soñar con eso casi todas las noches, le había quedado algo claro…ella se había entregado a él por voluntad propia o al menos lo había hecho después… estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió

–Hermanita… que tienes, no me digas que estas enferma –dijo con fingida preocupación al observar a su hermana más roja que un tomate –supongo que son malestares del embarazo… en fin… cuando piensas contarle a Inuyasha sobre tu estado o es que crees que él nunca se va a enterar –dijo en tono burlón, mientras observaba fijamente a la chica que se agarraba la cintura para poder levantarse

–No tengo ganas de discutir contigo… así que puedes salir

–Pues que lastima…porque yo si… crees estar segura de él… crees que él te ama –dijo de forma seria, para después empezar a reír

–Yo no lo creo… él me quiere… y si no quisiera estar conmigo, menos querrá estar contigo… porque no entiendes que todo lo que sucedió fue tu culpa y me dejas en paz –dijo empezando a enojarse

–Pues estas completamente equivocada… él te puede querer… pero a mí me ama… él nunca te aceptara con eso que llevas dentro… y aunque lo hiciera, su padre nunca lo permitiría, si a mí no me aceptaba por según el ser un poco "indecente" imagínate que pensara de una niña que tiene una vida sexual activa a tan corta edad y que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre del engendro que lleva… –no termino de hablar… Kagome la abofeteo… le hubiese disculpado que la insultara a ella… pero a su bebe… si ese era su bebe, aunque ella no lo había pedido, con cada pequeño movimiento que había empezado a hacer en su vientre, había en pesado a amarlo

–Nunca vuelvas a referirte de esa forma cuando hables de mi hijo –dijo muy enojada, mientras acariciaba su vientre que ya empezaba a crecer y que a pesar de solo tener tres meses parecía de más tiempo…. Kikyo toco el lugar donde había recibido el golpe y la miro sorprendida… nunca hubiese pensado que la tonta esa le pudiese pegar… de la rabia que sintió, pensó en pegarle… pero se arrepintió… a pesar de que estaba muy enojada por la insolencia de esa tonta, si la tocaba su madre se enojaría demasiado con ella… pero no importaba… pronto pagaría por su osadía

–No he dicho nada que no sea cierto –dijo de forma muy enojada, para después girarse y salir dando un portazo

Se volvió a sentar en su cama y empezó a llorar mientras acariciaba su ahora abultado vientre… sabía que todo lo que decía Kikyo era por odio… pero de igual forma era verdad… tenía tanto miedo de que Inuyasha la odiara al saber lo que estaba sucediendo… pero al seguir tocando su vientre su bebe se movió y sonrió… su bebe sabia cuanto amaba a Inuyasha y al parecer a él también le agradaba, porque la primera vez que se movió, fue cuando ella escucho su voz

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

Desde que su vientre había crecido, no quería hacer ninguna video llamada con Inuyasha… tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de su estado

–Kagome, ya te dije que si necesitas otro PC me digas y yo te lo envió o hago una trasferencia a la cuenta de tu madre –dijo tratando de no enojarse, ante la terquedad que mostraba la chica al no querer que él le regalara nada

–Ya te dije que no es necesario… mi madre dijo que cuando pueda lo arreglara –ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había mentido… pero es que tenía mucho miedo de que él la odiara

–Quiero verte… te extraño mucho –dijo esto en un susurro que la chica no alcanzo a "entender"… a pesar de tener casi veinte años y haber empezado desde muy chico a tener amoríos, cuando se trataba de ella todo era diferente… escucho un "que" de parte de ella y se sonrojo –nada, olvídalo –dijo un poco nervioso a pesar de no estar viéndola

–Yo también te extraño –dijo de forma tierna, mientras escuchaba unos tosidos del otro lado del celular – "y el también" –pensó mientras acariciaba el lugar donde se suponía estaba su bebe moviéndose

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

–Mira lo que le traje a mí ahijado… porque yo voy a ser la madrina cierto –dijo muy emocionada Sango, cuando le mostraba un pequeño mameluco color rosado

–Rosado? … pero si todavía no sabemos que voy a tener

–Tranquila…también traje azules… porque viendo esa barriga que parece casi de cinco meses, debes estar esperando más de uno y espero que sea niño y niña –dijo con las manos pegadas a la altura de la boca, mientras sus ojos parecían ser dos pequeñas estrellas… Kagome sonrió y volvió a tocarse el vientre… ahora que Sango lo decía, tenía toda la razón, su barriga había crecido enormemente en el último mes –espero que se parezcan a ti y no al desgraciado ese que se aprovechó de ti

–De eso quiero hablarte –dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras se colocaba totalmente roja –desde que me entere de que estaba embarazada, he tenido unos sueños "raros" –dijo cada vez más roja, mientras Sango la miraba con suma atención –yo… yo creo… que no me violaron… creo todo paso por voluntad propia o parte de lo que sucedió… no recuerdo mucho… pero lo que recuerdo me hace pensar eso

–Que no te forzó?… está bien supongamos que no utilizo la fuerza… pero porque terminaste con él en ese hotel… tu no recuerdas nada y hasta donde yo recuerdo nosotras no estábamos consumiendo bebidas que con tuvieran gran cantidad de alcohol y con la segunda que apenas te ibas a tomar cuando te deje, no te ibas a emborrachar

–No te puedo asegurar lo que sucedió… pero parecía no saber lo que hacía… él estaba borracho y me confundía con alguien… me llamaba con el nombre de una chica

–Bueno… igual vamos a esperar que recuerdes todo… y así llegaremos a una conclusión –dijo guardando nuevamente las pequeñas prendas –al menos ya sabes si es un hombre maduro… si es feo o a puesto… así sabremos cómo pueden salir los bebes… porque por el hotel a donde te llevo sabemos que debe ser un empresario o hijo de uno… cualquiera no va a la Perla de Shikon

–Pues por su piel sé que es joven… pero por alguna razón, no puedo recordar su rostro –dijo levantándose, mientras agarraba su vientre y se colocaba frente a la ventana –desde que empecé a soñar con eso… me da más temor contarle todo a Inuyasha… tengo miedo de que me odie y piense mal de mí por haber estado por voluntad propia con un extraño –dijo de forma triste, mientras miraba hacia el sol que empezaba a esconderse

–Eso no lo sabemos… tu no mandabas tu cuerpo… te pudiste a verte entregado a él… pero la pregunta es porque sucedió… él no te pudo haber forzado, pero si se aprovechó de tu situación –dijo mientras se levantaba y le colocaba una mano en un hombro –si él te quiere de verdad sabrá entender la situación –ella solo trato de sonreír… quería creer que Inuyasha la querría con su bebe o sus bebes… quería creer que el los querría como suyos… pero a pesar de querer pensar en eso, las palabras de Kikyo no salían de su cabeza… no podía olvidar en la posibilidad de que él no quisiera seguir con ella y la odiara, cosa que ella no podría soportar

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

Ese día iría con su madre a su primera cita de control… estaba muy emocionada al fin sabría cómo estaba su bebe y cuantos iba a tener… como no conocía a otro médico había decidido ir al hospital donde casi mata a su bebe… solo de pensarlo se odiaba por haber sido tan egoísta… cuando iban entrando, vio un chico que venía con muletas, le pareció conocerlo y se detuvo

–Koga? … dijo un poco dudosa… desde el día que le conto lo que estaba sucediendo con Inuyasha no lo había visto… al escuchar la suave voz, él volteo lentamente, con una sonrisa que se borró al ver su vientre… creyó haberla confundido… pero no era ella… era Kagome y estaba embarazada?

–Kagome… tu estas… –no podía creerlo… no podía creer que la mujer que él quería estuviese embarazada… ella solo asintió con la cabeza y toco su vientre por encima de la camisa tipo bata rosada que llevaba puesta –te casaste con Inuyasha –dijo un poco desanimado… pero a la vez con rabia… como esa bestia se había atrevido a tocarla, él nunca había querido manchar su inocencia, por lo cual trataba de tener el menor acercamiento con ella cuando eran novios

–No…. Inuyasha no es el padre –Koga se sorprendió mucho…abrió tanto los ojos que se podría decir que casi se le salen… ella solo empezó a reír, pero después se puso totalmente seria y le conto como habían sucedido las cosas… como no recordaba algunas cosas y los temores que sentía al tratar de contarle la verdad a Inuyasha

–Si yo hubiese ido con ustedes… no hubiese pasado nada… todo es mi culpa –dijo mientras hacia una mueca de enojo contra sí mismo… se odio por no haberla protegido, como se lo había prometido a su madre el día que pidió ser su novio… ella solo le agarro un hombro y sonrió

–Tranquilo… ya no importa, al principio me sentí muy mal y no quise tener a mis bebes… pero ya nada importa… ahora los quiero –dijo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su barriga con la mano que tenía libre

–Son dos –dijo un poco sorprendido, pero después la observo bien y asintió –si no hay duda… tienes solo tres meses y mírate… estas gigante –dijo de forma burlona, por lo cual ella hiso un puchero y el acaricio su largo cabello –pero igual tengo que reconocer que estas más hermosa que antes –dijo esto mientras agarraba la mano que ella tenía en su hombro

–Que haces aquí… que te sucedió en la pierna –dijo soltándose y tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado

–Solo me doble el tobillo mientras bajaba unas pinturas… dentro de unos días estaré bien… ya tengo que irme –dijo agarrándole nuevamente una mano –quiero que si necesitas algo…no importa que cosa, me busques… sabes que siempre estaré allí… incluso si necesitas un padre para tus hijos –Kagome no dijo nada… solo se quedó viendo como Koga se alejaba… ella se lo agradecía, pero no quería pensar en esa posibilidad… ella no veía a nadie que no fuera Inuyasha como el padre de sus bebes… si él decidía alejarse de ella, se le hacía imposible pensar en estar con otro hombre que no fuera él… suspiro y camino hasta donde su madre se encontraba esperándola

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

**Notas de Autor: **Hola nuevamente reportandome... bueno hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida... cumple mi sobrina cinco años... este capitulo es para ella... bueno sin mas que decir... gracias a todos los que leen mi historia,especialmente a:

**Elvi**

**Kagome18**

**Azucenas45**

**Coneja**

Bueno espero que les guste... dejen su opinión... chais

gaby5827


End file.
